The loss of what I've found
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: Itachi lost his memories, TenTen was assigned to help him... Why was he even injured to begin with? -New Chapter. Akatsuki on the move!-ItachixTenTen- minor NejixTenTen
1. Chapter 1

**The Loss of what I've found  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

Summary: Itachi was found unconscious at the bank of a river, when he woke up he can't remember a thing. TenTen was given a mission to go to some village and live with him, help him to be a better person. TenTenxItachi [minor:TenTenxNeji]

_Disclaimer: All I own is the story idea... and the story. Nothing else._

Chapter 1

**In Tsunade's office...**

"TenTen, since you are the one who found him at the river banks I want you to take care of him... in a village that is peaceful, a village where there are no ninjas, just a normal life village," Tsunade told to the girl with two buns, standing in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, then what about my team?" the 15 year-old chuuin questioned.

"Don't worry, they are more than capable of going missions on their own," the fifth hokage assured, giving her a smile that mothers give when they want to assure their kids. "Everything's done for you; the house is all set up. When Itachi wake up, and ask about him, tell him that you're his sister..."

The female hokage was cut off by the girl in front of her. "I don't mean to be rude but...lie to him? What happened to him?!"

"I want you to fill him with pleasurable memories to make him a... you know, not a gloomy person he was. So later when his memories return to him, he'll, hopefully be our ally," the hokage said, omnisciently.

TenTen nodded, in a sad way that is. She doesn't want to disobey her idol, nor does she want to leave her team. God knows how long this mission will last.

Tsunade handed her an envelope, a very thick one. "You'll need money living there, to start a living,"

"Thanks Hokage-sama but it is too much," she said, browsing the envelop to find numerous sheets of money.

"You'll need it," she just smiled and rest her eyes. "It's an A rank mission, though, living with a former member of Akatsuki is dangerous,"

"Gai-sensei, it was somewhat fun learning under you," her eyes turn sideways towards lee. " though sometimes annoying,"

"It was an honour teaching you too, TenTen. I will never forget those youthful times when I taught you!" Gai-sensei said in his usual loud voice, active as always, hyperactive would be more like it.

"TenTen, we'll miss you. You know how long it will take?" Lee asks, using the same volume level as Gai.

"Don't know," she smiled to cheer up her gloomy looking friend. "But I'm sure that it'll be over soon," she places her hand on his shoulder to lighten up his mood.

"Neji," finally she turns to face him.

Lee drag Gai-sensei away to train, he did that on purpose, wanting to give his team mates some privacy.

"People come people go. I understand..." he face down to the ground staring at the grass which seems to be greener today or to him. "You will come back soon, right?" he asks after a moment's silence with a light blush covering his face.

That wasn't much of a caring way but it was enough for her, she lightens up in a happy way. "If there's someone waiting for me," a slight blush also covered her face.

"There's Gai-sensei, he would like to spend time improving your skills. There's also Lee that'd want you back earlier," he said, nervously, thinking for what to say.

"I want you to wait for me," TenTen finally says. It's now or who knows how long. Her blush reddens, she has no way to hide it, dang the buns.

"..." he blushes harder, into scarlet red.

"You will right?" her blush turns into crimson red. The blush colour competition starts here!

"..." he was speechless, piercing through her hazel eyes, hoping to reach the bottom of it.

"Neji?"

"Yes," he nodded, grabbing her arms gently. "I will, so you better come back soon,"

"Neji..."

The next day, TenTen was on a ride in a horse carriage with Itachi, sleeping soundly. TenTen look sideways then at him every second. _'Will he believe about our relationship?'_ She shook her head. _'Think positively!'_ she told herself, forcibly.

The carriage stops so she crawled out and asks the driver. "Have we arrived?"

"Yes, we are now in Blossom village," the driver replied, voice as flat as... Shikamaru's.

"Thanks, you can now return to Konoha and tell the Hokage that we have arrived safely," TenTen gave some tips for the road. The driver helped her set her things in the house and carried Itachi onto the mattress that TenTen had awhile ago set up.

The house is a normal size house, just perfect. It's not too big, and not too small. There aren't a lot of neighbours around. Their house is near the woods, not too far from others. Only a few houses are there, and they were scarcely scattered.

'_Tsunade-sama's pick is perfect,'_ she said, enjoying the fresh breeze that just entered the house. _'Not to mention about the thin population,'_

When night falls

In Itachi's room...

His fingers twitched, his eyes opened little by little. The room is dark, so it's easy to open them, as well as adjusting to the scarce light in the room. He got up in a sitting position and glared down at his hands which are held out. He studied around the room. He tried recalling somethings; his hands were now holding his head because of the headache that followed.

Outside his room...

He walks out of the room, only to get more headaches since he can't remember anything. The more he tried to recall, the worse it gets. He looked up; there was a room with light stored in it, and assumed that it's the only room someone could possibly be in, so he slid open the slide screen door and stepped inside. The only light in the room is the light that glows from the lit candle.

The only girl in the room, the only living thing in the room, gasped in exclamatory. "You're... you're awake?!"

Seeing her eat, made his stomach grumble. His stomach bellowed, he puts his hands on his stomach, hoping that will block the communication his stomach is using.

TenTen got up and get a bowl and filled rice in it. "It seems that you are hungry, here, have dinner," she sat down on her seat and settled Itachi's bowl on her opposite direction.

He didn't think further and just sat down in front of her and pick up the chopstick and started eating rice, only rice.

TenTen, seeing him eating eat only rice didn't make her feel so well. While he's eating just rice, she's enjoying the meal she bought! So she poured some curry in his bowl and puts in some meatballs. "Don't just eat rice, have some curry," she strained herself a smile, hoping it would look warm enough to make him believe she's his family.

"Thank you,"

They finished their meal. "Wait, I'll prepare the fruits," she said and got up to the fruit basket and grabbed 2 apples and started peeling them after she settled back in her seat.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked, all of a sudden.

'_Does he know? Then he didn't lose his memory?! Then I can go home?! Or will I get killed for being misunderstand that I kidnapped him?' _her mind pinwheeled.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling awkward, afraid, at the same time confused.

"There are lots of questions to ask, but I'll only ask the most important one," he set his eyes on her, trying to pierce through her upcoming lies. She was afraid to look into those eyes of his so she diverted her eyes away. "Who am I?"

She turn back to face him in, taken aback. "You?..."

'_He's your brother.' _Tsunade's voice ran through her head. "We're...brother and sister," she spoke out, the words weren't smooth, fear ran through the words, as she betrayed herself and gulped.

"Brother and sister?" he looks at a mirror by the sink, then to her, take an in-depth study of her appearance, then his reflection in the mirror. Not even close.

"Yes... ni-san," she struggled with the nii-san title uncomfortably.

"Ni-san... I doubt that we even relate," he said, facing the wooden table as he heaved sigh. "I am a worthless failure. I can't even remember my own name, which I am, for what purpose I am living for," his fists clenched, the noise really arouse her fears.

"What made you so sure that we aren't related," TenTen asked, sounding confident to make believe her lies.

"We don't have any resemblance. My eyes are navy, yours are hazel. Your hair is brunette, mine is grayish-blue," he said in a nonchalant tone pointedly to her lies.

"You are my distant cousin... have I forgot to mention that?" she quickly replied, rubbing her hair in nervousness, she did come up with a very good idea. That's the first thing that came in her mind so far. "Not every family shares the same image,"

He completely fell for it. "What is your name again?"

"Ten Ten..." she started thinking of names. '_Itachi, surely that will bring back some memories, think of a name! Come on! Itachi... I know! Taichi!' _

"Taichi ni-san,"

"Taichi? I'm not familiar to that name, first time I heard of it,"

"You're...you're..." '_Think of a comeback TenTen, think!'_

"I'm what?" he asked, confused, his head swaying inwards, confused by all the information she's updating him with.

"You're not very outgoing with others, so they only call you..." '_Shit! What's our last name?!" _

"Call me what?..." he asked with a curious expression.

"Call you our last name,"

"And what is that?"

"I-it's H-hyuu-g-ga, It's Hyuuga!" she stuttered, one of her desires, dreams, wishes have always been to be a Mrs. Hyuuga, though she knows it'll never be fulfilled.

"Hyuuga? That sounds familiar, then that must be what everyone calls me,"

"I call you ni-san," she smiled and this time, she meant it.

"..."

The next day

Itachi woke up, and strolled out to see no one in the living room so he went into every room available in the house. The results are still the same, so he went back to the living room and saw a room beside his. How stupid can he get not to notice the room beside his own?! He slides the door, only to see TenTen fast asleep.

He chuckled, yes, Itachi really changed he has no memory of being cold. After sliding it he retreated to the kitchen to make breakfast. He thinks it's his responsibility as an older brother to prepare breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper for the family and in his case, TenTen.

Two months pass with Itachi always making breakfast, lunch and dinner plus supper. The two fake brothers and sisters became very close, really close.

Back in Konoha

Neji sat on a boulder that is located in Team Gai's training grounds. He was missing her, though he didn't like to admit that when his friends came to ask him why he was being so glum, he simply lied to them.

He heaved a sigh. "How long will the mission last? It's already 2 months,"

"Neji!" Lee came running to where Neji was sitting, holding what it seems to be a letter in his hand. Could it be for him?

"What?" he asked bitterly.

"TenTen's letters has arrived! And she sent one for you; it's been 3 weeks since she isn't delivering mails," Neji quickly snatch the envelope from Lee's hands and read through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Where we left -

"_Neji!" Lee came running to where Neji was sitting._

"_What?" he asked bitterly._

"_TenTen's letter has arrived! And she sent one for you, it's been 3 weeks since she isn't delivering mails,"_

_Neji quickly grabbed the envelope from Lee's hands and read through it._

**Chapter 3**

He slid the letter out of the envelop and scanned his eyes across the letter, reading every single word without missing them.

_Hey Neji, _

_Everything's fine here, how about you? Itachi's like a real brother to me, I've never imagined him being so kind. Whenever we went out to buy groceries and stuff, the villagers said that we look like a just-married couple. LOL! Isn't that funny? Anyways, I'm visiting Konoha sometime this week, me alone, Itachi will be at home. I told him that I went out on a trip to go meet someone and told him to watch the house. Aren't I smart? Tsunade-sama called for me, so see you when I come here. And please tell everyone that I said hi and I missed them. Sorry for not sending letters for 3 whole weeks, I was busy. So bye! _

"Neji, what did TenTen wrote?" Lee asked in a curious tone.

Neji sat there, numbly, oblivious to any noise access to the world, there's something about the letter that upsets him, the part about the just-married-couple. For some reason, he does not like it! And assumes that it's just being over protective of his teammate, though he knows it's so much more.

"NEJI?!" Lee called in a loud voice, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh," he broke apart and went back to reality and blurted out what's on the letter flatly, like he was annoyed or irritated. "Mostly about her life there and she said hi and she missed us and she also said that she's coming here sometime this week,"

"REALLY?! TenTen's visiting?!" then his loud voice dropped into a deep sorrowful voice like he was worried. "Neji, is something the matter? You look paler, is everything alright?"

"Nothing could be better than this," the Hyuuga boy answered, turning to face the green figure and smiled a...smile. "Ok, then I better get going, I have to spread the good news to Gai-sensei," with that the hyperactive mini-Gai ran off to the horizon.

When Lee was gone, he was free to dig back into his own thoughts. Neji knows that he should be happy about her visit, but he felt jealousy spreading throughout his body when TenTen was always talking about Itachi in her letters.

Then Sakura came running to Neji and came to a stop when she got close enough to him. "Oh, there you are. I finally found you," Sakura said panting. "Tsunade-sama called for you,"

With TenTen and Itachi...

"Nii-san, take care, I'll be back after a few days," TenTen said, with a bag hung on her arms, she stood at the entrance of their house, smiling to her brother to assure him that everything's fine and according to plan.

"Don't worry about me, go do what you have to do and take all the time you want. I'll be fine," Itachi assured, scanning her top to bottom to paste her image in his head, in case he misses her he can view it back.

"Ok, then bye!" TenTen left and when she was a few metres away, she turn back and wave at Itachi who waved back.

With Tsunade and Neji in the hokage's office...

"Tsunade-sama, can I pass this mission?" Neji protested the A-rank mission that he was just offered! And he didn't look like he regretted for doing so.

"What do you mean? It's an A-rank mission for crying out loud!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"It's just that, TenTen's going to be back this week and the mission will take about 3 weeks... so I'm worried that I might not get to see her," Neji said, his head facing the ground.

"I see, TenTen is not going to have time to play around in Konoha, she's going to be busy while she is here," Tsunade replied, regaining her normal voice, chilling down, she rested her chin on the two hands which are joined together like building a temple of somesort.

"It's ok, I just want to see her. Once is enough for me," he can't even believe he's telling her! No, he can't even believe he's saying this to begin with!

"Well then, I'll have to give this mission to another jounin," Tsunade sighed, phrasing the sentence to see if Neji would change his mind. To her surprise, he didn't.

"Then I'll be leaving now,"

Neji always check the entrance of the konoha gates and ask the chuuin there if they saw her come in. But he always gets a no as an answer, which makes him more impatient. He does that the whole week, until at the end of the week, he saw a girl in white with two buns walk in.

"Is that TenTen?" Neji asked himself. The image got closer and closer, now it was a 100 sure that the girl was TenTen. He recognized the buns, the clothes, and everything, except she looked younger.

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

He stood there until his female partner entered the gates. "TenTen! You haven't changed at all," Neji started, slightly excited as he circled her around rapidly to check on how she looked.

Then TenTen exploded into clouds revealing Naruto, taller than ever.

"Naruto?..." Neji twitched his eyebrows in surprise on how he got tricked and by Naruto!. "You...when did you came back?... How did you know TenTen looked like that?"

"I came back this morning, heehee, Konohamaru told me," Naruto said, between laughters.

"You've grown," Neji said, studying Naruto from toe to head. He placed his fists on his hip to make a hero pose.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" he broke apart from his hero pose and resumed laughing but he was now guffawing. Neji looked at him with a weird look. "Hahahahaha!! You have a weird robe too!!"

"I was wrong; you haven't changed at all," Neji creased his eyebrows and looked at the childish genin in front of him.

"Sakura-chan says that too. I'll have to fight with Kakashi-sensei, so I better go and make up a strategy with Sakura-chan! So long Neji!" Naruto ran off, leaving Neji with a frown, how dare he lift his hopes up.

He leaned on one of the pillars of the entrance waiting for TenTen, the real one. This is the end of the week. Hopefully, she'll come in.

A girl did walk in, she looks a lot like TenTen, but her hair was down. She was in a baby pink long sleeve Chinese style shirt. With black pants.

He just watched her, not remembering who she was until that girl walk towards him and smiled. "Neji! It's been so long! You haven't change!" the girl exclaimed with lots of enthusiasm in her voice, which really scared him.

"TenTen...?" Neji lift an eyebrow, twitching them. "Is that you?"

"Sure! Who else would I be?!"

"Y-your ha-hair, w-what h-h-happened?" Neji asked stuttering, surprised by the girl's new hair style. All of a sudden change!

"Gee, and I thought your cousin stutters a lot. Guess I was wrong,"

"You let it down, I thought you hated that way,"

"You don't think I look good like this?" she asked with a frown, sullen face, facing down the earth.

"No, you look... decent," Neji said, lifting up her chin so she would face him.

"Well, I put it down, because in the village we don't need to fight. And nii-san told me to put it down, he said I look pretty like this. So I decided to put it down and I'm getting used to this," she explained walking a few inches away, circling Neji.

"Tsunade-sama is waiting for you, TenTen-chan," one of the chuunins that waits at the entrance reminded.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," she replied back at the Chuunin and turn back to face Neji and grinned. "So, I'll see you around..." the girl ran off, leaving Neji with a sour face, god knows why.

Tsunade's office

"So how is he? Did he remember anything?" the fifth asked, with a serious face. "Tell me everything in detailed, even little stuffs like names,"

"When we first got there, I told him that our last name is Hyuuga," a slight blush covered her face. "He said that it sounded familiar,"

"Hyuuga?..." Tsunade lift her left brow suspiciously. Now she's getting an idea on TenTen's love life.

The girl quickly continued to pass the suspicion. "He also said he's familiar with someone calling him nii-san. When I said the name Sasuke, he... I don't know how to explain it nor describe it, he... he looked... so...as if he...has something he has to do," she searched for the right word. "His face turns pale and started holding his head, and said he has to finish something and walk towards the door, when he was at the entrance of the house, he collapse due to his headache, and was unconscious,"

"S-sasuke is his brother isn't it?" Shizune asked rhetorically. "I wonder what he has to do,"

"Did he ask anything about his past?"

"No, just his name and our relationship,"

"Oh so you told him as I told you right,"

"He did say something about appearance but I told him that we are distant relatives,"

"Good. I'll have to leave to go see Sakura and Naruto's battle with Kakashi. In the meantime, Shizune will give you the medicines you need for Itachi. And she will teach you the instructions in how to brew it, and you will secretly put it in his food. Don't worry, this has no smell, no taste, no colour,"

"Tsunade-sama, how long am I needed in Konoha? Itachi, you see, is left alone at home. I'm worried that he might get into... well, trouble. After all, he...might um... well; he might injure himself and couldn't aid himself,"

"You are only needed 2 days, next time, you're bringing him. We need to check him up, see if he remembers anything," Tsunade continued. "You are dismissed," she waved her hand horizontal across TenTen's face. Now she's getting an idea of the love triangle she never guessed. But she must stop at all cost for Itachi not to fall in love with anyone.

Glancing at the Hokage's distorted face one last time, she exited the room.

"TenTen-chan, Tsunade-sama told me to give this to you," Shizune handed her an envelop. "It's not much, but accept it,"

"It's ok; I still have the last one left, a lot. And besides, nii-san and I are starting a business,"

"What business?" Shizune asked, surprised, and with a curious tone with has low volume.

"We make puppets and sell them to kids," TenTen said shrugging. "We couldn't think of anything else. It's fun, want me to make one for you?"

"I'll let it pass; I don't live with any kids to have any use for it,"

On their way to the hospital they met Lee with Gai-sensei. "Lee! Gai-sensei!" TenTen shouted as they saw the green figures from afar.

"TenTen!" Gai-sensei answered back, his voice echoing, making it louder and dramatic.

TenTen ran towards them. "Whoa, you're still the same as ever," TenTen told the bowl hair cut boy, only shorter than another bowl hair cut man.

"TenTen, I didn't even recognize you," Lee said then exclaimed frantically when he notices the new hair style. "Your hair! It's been put down!"

"How I remember my youthful times teaching you when you were still a genin!" Gai-sensei said, his voice was in his normal volume but really loud for others.

"TenTen, did you get to see Neji? He's been always waiting for you at the entrance since the day he read the letter," Lee leaned close to TenTen's ear. She could feel his breath on her ear. "Only I know this," Lee whispered. "He declined an A-rank mission to wait for you," Lee back away from her giving TenTen space to herself.

"Really?! Neji? You mean our Neji? Hyuuga Neji? The Neji who's always complaining about fate when he was young? The Neji in robes?!"

Lee nodded.

"No way!"

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he was waiting for me at the entrance,"

"Great, I'll treat you dango after your work is done,"

"Ok, I gotta go now! Bye!"

"Let's chat later then,"

_End of chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Shizune, I promised Lee I'd be there at the dango shop, so can we continue this tomorrow?" TenTen pleaded with the irresistible puppy dog eyes. Shizune just couldn't resist them, staring right through her.

"Well, ok, it's already dark anyways,"

"Thanks! Let's continue this tomorrow right after breakfast!" TenTen grabbed the scrolls and packets of medicines and dashed out of the room.

She arrived at the dango shop; she scanned the room and spotted Neji and Lee on one of the tables by the corners.

"Guys! Oh how I miss having lunch with you two!" she said as she took her seat and grab a dango a swallow one of them.

"TenTen, you've turn womanly," Neji complimented, slyly, blushing lightly. "And this is dinner not lunch,"

"I wonder what nii-san is having for dinner," she bit her lower lips and pursed them later on. "He wouldn't just skip dinner, would he?"

Neji felt the jealousy building up again; he couldn't help himself but feel the jealousy in his body when she talks about him. Itachi's not even her real brother, and who knows if she's really treating him like a real brother.

"TenTen, Naruto's back," Lee said, trying to divert her thoughts from Itachi.

"Really?! I didn't see him,"

"He's having a match with Kakashi with Sakura as his partner now," Neji explained, the jealousy slow fading away from his voice.

"Really?! Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama said something like that," TenTen said, trying to rewind back when she first saw Tsunade today.

"TenTen," Neji started. "Can you meet me tomorrow at lunch? I'll treat you,"

"Ok, I'll see if I can get out of it,"

"How long is your visit here?" Lee asked, as he gulped his tea that was just served.

"Visit?" TenTen huffed. "I would be having fun, and I wouldn't leave Taichi at home just like that,"

That made Neji's jealousy rose once again. She wouldn't even come for a visit for him.

"Anways, it'll be a 3 day visit. I'll have to cut it short cos Taichi won't be able to do all the chores by himself. He'll get tired and if he does I'll have to be there to massage him or plaster ointment for him. I wonder if he waters the plants,"

"Can you at least not talk about him while you're staying here?" Neji asked, forcing a fake smile, obviously as his jealousy surfaced.

"Why Neji? That's interesting to listen about, do tell us more about your time there," Lee said, so piped up. He seems to be really interested about her life there.

Neji sat there numbly, listening to the babbling the two of them were doing. Everything was turning mute as he was lost in his thoughts. He was jealous of Itachi, though Itachi only think TenTen of as a sister, TenTen sees him so much more. He would lose her, he should have ask response for her feelings earlier when she had feelings for him. He'd never forgive himself if that happens... that's just a theory.

"Neji?... Neji?" TenTen waved her hand across his face, checking if he's paying attention.

"Uh, what?" he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Let's go home; it's getting really late,"

Neji got up of his seat and the other two, following his moves got up. "Ok, then see you tomorrow," Lee ran off to his apartment which was near somewhere around the area.

"I'll walk you home," he demanded, softly after a period of time where he stood there, waiting for her to ask him to walk her home.

"It's ok,"

He stared at her. She never declines him when he offered to do something and it's quite rare for him to offer to do something. And most of the time, she would ask him to walk her home.

"Thanks Neji, but I'll have to pass,"

"TenTen, is everything ok? You seem to be... you seem to change, a lot,"

"Huh? You think so?" she smiled at him. "I was assigned to change Itachi and now it turns out to be him to be changing me,"

And he doesn't like her answer one bit; it felt as if Itachi took her away from him. She changed, and who knows if her feelings for him still last, yes, he noticed. It's only been 2 months and she even let her hair loose! That was really fast!

'_Why don't you want me to you home then?' _

"Besides, there will be rumours about you and me. And we don't want that, do we?" she won Neji with her last sentence and started to walk backwards. Defeated, Neji just stood there numbly. "So, see you tomorrow, k?" TenTen headed to her apartment, which she hasn't been to for the last 2 months.

The place was covered in thin dust, and she took a 3 whole hours cleaning her apartment. She was used to the cleaning now, cos back in her house with Itachi, it was one of their daily routine. Itachi would cook while she clean and dust. Sometimes they clean the house together which was the fun part!

While cleaning the drawers, she spotted a photo frame with her team took together when they were still genins and she missed their time then. Beside it was the time they took photo when they became chuuins. Neji always looked unplease in photos which made her giggled at his looks, looking at his smile which the team dare him in. 

She ran over to her bag and took out a photo frame with a photo inside and place in front and between the two photos. Which is the photo of Itachi and herself.

After cleaning everything, she went straight to bed.

The next morning, she woke up at 6 a.m. Back at her house with Itachi, he used to wake her up and made breakfast, but now, she had to make breakfast without any supply neither in the fridge nor in the cupboards. She sighed and went out to the balcony and waited for an hour to pass as she leaned on the railing. After an hour did pass, she jumped out of the balcony and went to Naruto's favourite place in the village. Ichiraku's ramen shop.

She entered the shop to find Naruto having ramen there.

"I didn't know that you wake up this early in the morning, Naruto," she greeted. "And welcome back," she took a seat beside him and ordered a ramen bowl.

"Ero-sannin made me wake up 5 a.m in the morning and train for a 2 whole year to get me into shape and made me do morning exercises. Now I'm getting used to it," he said, doing a little arm stretch.

"Wow, Naruto, you've really grown... and you look a lot more handsome now," she complimented and started eating her ramen.

"Thanks, who are you?" he asked.

She looked at him confusingly. "I'm TenTen!" he's been talking with her and ended up not remembering her.

"Oh! TenTen! What happened?! According to Konohamaru's description you don't look like this! And what happened to your buns?!" he exclaimed.

"Ok, you know about my mission right?"

He nodded.

"TenTen you look prettier too," he complimented.

"Thanks," and she continued and explained the same thing she told Neji yesterday.

"Oh, Itachi?! You mean Uchiha Itachi?! Sasuke's brother from the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah,"

"Aren't they supposed to come after me after 2 years which is now?"

"I don't know, I think something happened to the organization," she leaned in closer and following her he did too and she whispered.

"Oh, I see,"

"Yeah, cos he was damaged severely and even lost his memories!"

After a little 'Ohs' from Naruto, they departed and continued eating their ramen.

"So anyways, how are things with Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan said I looked more mature and later said that I didn't even change after some mishaps," his face turns deep into depression as he finished the sentence along with his ramen.

"Nice meeting you anyways, Naruto,"

"Yeah," he said and left with waving at her and ran off, after paying the piled up ramen bowls, of course.

2 more days passed, and on the last day, she said goodbye to her friends and start out for her home where her fake brother awaits. Things were different from the time she left now; Neji wasn't very emotional towards her when she left, neither was she. They just said bye to each other. Neji was rather, upset that all she ever thinks about when she was here was Itachi. And he doesn't like it one bit at all. He just watched her leave, fading away slowly, losing all chance to confess things he felt during her visit here.

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

She arrived back home and settle her things in her room, "I'm home!" she yelled when Itachi was nowhere to be found. "Ni-san!" she slide his door and scanned around his room, the results were the same, so she opened the bathroom door to see Itachi half nude, the lower region was wrapped in a towel (thank god). He glanced at her from the side of his eyes to see her flushed.

"Oh migosh!" she screamed and quickly slammed the door close and leaned her back against the door, her heart pounding wickedly quick. She blushed when the image flashed across her head, Itachi's been really working out, his body is really building up, with nice tones and all.

All of a sudden the door opened and she fell backwards into his body, she could feel the warmth of the tension of his body. She felt her body against his smooth skin. His hand came to touch her shoulders, and her heart skipped a beat thinking something she shouldn't and blushed deeper.

TenTen and her perverted mind got it wrong. Itachi separated her away from his body and turned her to face her but ended up blushing himself, she was staring down at the floor tiles, trying to hide her blush.

"Uh, I'm sorry for, uh," she peeked up to face him but when she saw him looking down at her she turned her face to its original position quickly, "for uh, intruding um, you in your, uhhh, bathroom." After a few seconds passed, her blush fade away and her loud voice returns and she yelled, "Why didn't you locked the…" she jerked her face to face him but ending up knocking his head and their legs tangle and twirled, and he tripped over her legs and they were in a really weird position.

He was on top of her, his hands pushing up against the floor in a push-up position above her. She was below him, her arms were draped across his shoulders, and their faces were centimetres away, and their noses were brushing against each others. Both of them had their eyes wide opened, shocked in their odd position.

When reality hits TenTen like a really hard boulder and snapped her out of her day dream, she pushed Itachi away from her. "Ni-ni-ni-sa-sa-sa-san!" and she sat down on her knees. "Go-go-go-go-gomei-go-men-gomen," she said nervously.

Itachi, still shocked and confused didn't let out even a short breathe from his mouth sat there blushing really really red.

"I-I-I'll b-be i-in m-my-my ro-r-room, I-I jus-just ca-came t-t-t-to t-ell-tell th-that I-I'm ba-b-b-back," she finished and ran out to her room blushing very very deeply. She had never been below a guy and no guy has ever been on top of her.

She is his distant cousin, at least that's what she told him, he knows that, but he doesn't understand why he kept feeling butterflies in his stomachs whenever she came close to him. Like when he has nightmares in the night, and without his control, he screamed. Due to the noise he made, she always came running into his room and comfort him whenever he's in need of someone, he felt strange. But he knew that they were related and assume that it's just his brother passion for her. But the situation just now proved it wrong. That was way more than that, and he's starting to have suspicions about their relationship.

He stood up and put something on, and entered the living room and sat down by the table to wait for her as he started peeling an apple to entertain him while waiting.

In TenTen's room

She ran into her room, and leaned against the door, shocked, and breathing for air every few seconds. Her heart beat ran faster, rapidly, that she felt as if her heart would jump out of her mouth. (Not gonna happen, too scary)

"Wait, am I in love with him?" she asked, when she caught her breath. "No no, it can't be. That's not part of the mission," she told herself. "He's my brother and I'm his sister, nothing else." She said, nodding. "Brothers and sisters cannot marry even if they are distant, "she nodded again, sighing. "Neji and Hinata are cousins too and they don't like each other in this way," she sighed again. "It must be because this is a new experience for me, so my reactions would be like this with any guy on top of me, yeah that's it," she said, smiling and turns into a frown. "That's not it, I'm totally going to blow the mission!" she buried her head deep in her knees straining in frustration.

After a few minutes, she slowly gently slid the door a few inches and peeked out the living to check if he was there. Itachi heard the door screeched against the floor and turned round to see him which she quickly slammed the door nervously, shaking, trying to hide the blush away from him. He turned back to peeling apples, laughing to himself.

An hour pass, and since she didn't come out of her room, he ate the apples all to himself. Bored alone, he had no idea how he passed through the times when she was out on her trip. He got up from his seat and went over to her room and knocked on her door gently.

"TenTen? Are you asleep?" he asked and heard her shrieked, half, cos she covered her mouth with her hand. Hearing her shriek, he chuckled and he whispered to himself in his chuckle, "she's so cute,"

"Uh, Ni-ni-ni-san?" she replied.

"Why are you stuttering? Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said after a 10 whole ten seconds count, trying to regain herself and stop stuttering and her nervousness escaped.

He entered her room and sat down beside her. She was sitting on the floor, against the bed. "Um, how's your trip?"

"G-good, n-not b-bad, everyone's so surprised to see me in my new look!"

"Who wouldn't?" he said, sounding mesmerized.

"Excuse me?" she said sharply alerted as soon as he said who wouldn't.

"I-I mean, um, you look great," he said, thinking of a really good excuse.

"Oh," she turned disappointed. "Naruto's back!" she yelled, when she felt uncomfortable at the awkward silent.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-ru-ru-ru-to-to-to?" he asked her, his face looking pale.

She blocked her mouth with her hand and the other free hand whacked her head automatically.

"That name, it sounds so familiar,"

"Um, cos, uh, he's a uh, I've mentioned him really recently to you!"

"Really? But when?"

"B-be-before you lost your memories! Yeah, he's my friend,"

"That's not it, I think there's more to it," Itachi said, trying to think hard, looking serious and all tensed up.

She started thinking of something that will end this conversation immediately that was when she spotted his clothing has a dark red spot on it. "Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! What happened?!"

"I am?" he asked, broken apart from his memory recovering session and looked down at his body to see the spot she pointed out.

"Th-at," he said, as a faint blush covered his face. "That hap-pened whe-when y-you, no, me, I-I-I tripped o-over you in my ro-room," immediately her face turns pink and questioned sheepishly with a hint of worried tone hidden. "What happened?"

"I-It seemed to be the cause of you pu-push-ing m-m-me,"

She recalled back and she remembered pushing him away from her and it seems to be her bangle's fault. (In my story, she wears bangles, that is only when she started living with him) "Take your top off," she said. "Excuse me?" her fake brother asked, looking dumb and confused. Her blush reddens and she cupped her face in her hands to hide her blush. "I meant, uh, take it off so I can, um, apply ointment on it,"

He did as he was told and her face deepens into crimson as she took a glimpse at his body from the side of her eyes. She turned her face away from him in a different direction. "Aren't you going to get the medical stuff?"

"Yeah, going to now," she stood up and walk over her drawers and carried out a wooden carved case. She opened it and took out a tube and squeezed some out and gently rubbed it on the wound which is on the upper left of his body. And for the final touch, she pasted a plaster on the wound and without notice she accidentally pressed it hard and he winced, since the medicine she used was effecting too.

"I am terribly sorry, truly I am," she said apologetically as she looked at the wound wide eyed in a worried face.

"It's ok, I can bear," he said flinching, and after a few minutes the pain retreated. "Tomorrow we're going to help out in the yard,"

"Really? Who's yard?"

"Our neighbour Kazaski's yard, he wanted some people to cut the ears,"

"Ears?" TenTen squinted her eyes, looking disgusted and terrified.

"Not that kinda ears, corn ears," he explained.

_End of Chapter 6_

**I figured, this is the best place to end the chapter, cos the next chapter is going to be about the yard and he's going to find about her lying him.. Stay tune! **


	7. Chapter 7

Bottom of Form

**CHiCHi Rox: Thanks for the review. **

**Lryis88: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is as good as the last one. **

**Quazety: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked them. **

**WindBlossom: Yeah, I'll put a few more of them**. **Thanks for the review! **

**Hazuki Ninja: Thanks for the review. I like Kankuro/TenTen pairing too! Thanks, I'm really weak at Grammar, but I'm glad that it's getting better. **

**Sorry for being late. Tomorrow is a nightmare, I have to go to school orientation -sigh- and Monday is far worse, first day of school! -cries- T-T Anyways, enjoy!**

_Chapter 7_

"I didn't know Uncle Kawaski has a kid!" TenTen said after they enter the yard, looking at a 9 year-old boy sitting by Kawaski.

"He adopted him, he lost his parents in a fire and reached here all the way from Rice country," Itachi replied, hinting sadness in his voice as he felt sorry for the boy. "You never told me how my parents died," he stopped walking and turns to face her, hoping for an answer.

"I-I-I-I," she started, didn't know what to say. "Didn't wan-wan-want t-t-t-to br-ing ba-back bad memories,"

"But I'd like to know how they died,"

"H-H-How th-they die-died?" she squeaked, sounding dumb as well as looking dumb. He nodded with a stern face. "You probably don't want to, besides it doesn't matter how they died,"

"But I have the right to know,"

"Ok, they died in a mission," she said, with no lies in her voice cos that's how her parent died and since her mission is to treat him like a brother and lied to him that he's her cousin. But since she treats him like a real brother, then her parent is his parent. (**Confused? Sorry if I can't make it any clearer.) **

"In a mission? So they're..."

"Yeah, they're ninjas," she replied, tears shedding as memories flash pass her head.

"I-I-I'm sorry if that reminds you of your parents too," Itachi apologized in a apologetic smile.

"It's ok, it's all in the past," she said, wiping her tears off and continued walking.

As they were walking, Kawaski's wife ran past them with an uchiwa fan in her hands. "What's that? It looks so familiar," Itachi asked, as he continues to stare at it with fading memories flashing by.

"That's an Uchiha fan," she gasped softly and scowled herself and repeated. "Uchiwa fan,"

"Uchiha, Uchiha, that sounds familiar," he said, holding his head as it gets dizzier. "I think I'm recalling something,"

"Ni-Ni-Ni san," TenTen shivered, calling his name so his concentration will lose. "Ni-san," she shook his body but whenever she touches him, his body tensed up. "Ni-san!" she yelled into his ears, hoping he would come back to his senses. It didn't work so she whacked his head really hard that he fell on the ground on his knees. "We gotta work," she reminded him and walked off.

He kept whispering Uchiha as he worked and stared blankly to a random place trying to recall the memory he just gained earlier before TenTen whacked him. She herself panicked as she worked. "God! I am so stupid! How could I have said Uchiha?! Damn you TenTen! Why does she have to hold an Uchiha fan. No, Uchiwa fan!" she scowled at herself.

After a few hours, they left the Kawaski yard and left for their house. "Ni-san," she called, bring him back to reality. "Did you recall anything?"

"TenTen, was I there with my parents in their mission?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Because I recall seeing a man and a woman lying on the floor with blood dripping and there was a boy in front of me, looking shocked at me. And the perspective was as if I killed them,"

"Uh, uh, uh. Must be one of your nightmares," she said, biting her lips.

"No, everything seems so real, and that boy called me Ni-san. Did I have a younger brother before?"

"No! It's your other cousin! From your mother-side! I'm from your father side so I barely know all of them,"

"That boy, I think he's Sasuke,"

"Sas-sas-sasuke?" she twitched her eyes in surprise. '_He gained that much already? I bet before he even remembers him being in the Akatsuki... no, I don't think I'll even last that long,'_

"You know him?"

"Like I said already, I don't know all your cousins from your mother side," she said, lies can be picked up from her voice.

'_Something seems to be wrong. She's lying, I know it, I bet my name isn't Taichi at all,' _

"Ni-san! Let's stop the memory regaining thing here, uh, that's enough memory for today,"

"Wouldn't it be good if I have all my memory back?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said turning her eyes away from him and diverted it to a cosmo flower, strangely growing alone in the middle of a street. She gasped in delight trying to change the subject. "A cosmo!" and picked the flower up. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, pretty,"

"You must be tired! Let's go back home early and rest, besides you have that injury from last night," a faint blush covers both of their faces after TenTen finished their sentences. There was an awkward silence between them. At least she did get to change the subject. "Let's go home now," she broke the 5 minute silence and dashed off shyly to their house's direction.

(In Konoha after a week passed)

"Any sign of the Akatsuki's movements?" Kakashi asked the perverted sannin.

"Not yet, they seem to disappear these few months, without my notice," Jiraiya replied.

"They should have some movements by now, Naruto's return already last for a week now," the silver haired jounin said as he read a make-out tactic book written by the sannin.

"Since they disappeared, I think they're on the move now," the amazing author responded firmly, standing proud as he watched his fan reading his book.

"I think they're looking for Itachi, their lost member,"

"I think it'd be better if Itachi stays in this village, Blossom village doesn't have any ninjas other than TenTen and Itachi and I think TenTen won't have a chance against the Akatsuki,"

"I'll report that to Hokage-sama," Kakashi finished with a poof of smoke and disappeared.

Kakashi told the Hokage about moving Itachi to konoha. "But do you think we'll be able to cover about his past here?" the hokage asked in a serious thinking voice.

"I don't think so, the Uchiha household has been close down, he won't be able to go there and if you announced that to the villagers not to call Itachi by his name and pretend not to know him, everything is fine, and also not to talk about Sasuke or the Uchihas,"

"And I think he mustn't see Naruto or else he'll remember and the Uchihas symbols shall be hidden. Send Hyuuga Neji to Blossom village to retrieve TenTen and Itachi back here,"

"It's not underestimating the Hyuuga, but 2 is a very small number for them to defend against the Akatsuki,"

"Then send Rock Lee with them,"

"Rock Lee and Gai are out on a mission last week. I think Sakura should go with them, she can heal them and is very well trained,"

"Ok, send Sakura with Hyuuga Neji,"

_End of Chapter 7_

**Was Kakashi being OOC? I tried to portray him as much as I could, I really did.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: School starts, and this is the fourth day, but I'll still be able to update, faster than before, maybe. Not sure, but I'll be updating weekly, or maybe 2 times a week. Thanks for the reviews, thanks for all the encouragements. I'm sorry I can't reply the reviews this time, but next time, I will. I'm using the school's computer so... anyways enjoy! **

_Disclaimer – TenTen: The Authoress does not own Naruto, or else I would appear in a lot of episodes! And Naruto would be extracted out of Neji's missions and add her favourite characters!_

_Naruto: No way! She is not that bias! Believe it! _

_Kiba shook his head: When will he ever learn? _

_Chapter 8_

After Tsunade-sama approved of Kakashi's idea, Neji and Sakura started out to the blossom village. Neji was soooooooooo delighted about this mission, although his emotions and expressions do not appear to show this but deep down he himself knows it too. Sakura was not very excited about the mission, Tsunade didn't tell her about Itachi being there and she would not find that out, cos TenTen named him 'Taichi' **(When you rearrange the name you still get Itachi) **and he wasn't able to use Sharigan. So there is absolutely no way for her to find out about him being her 'Sasuke-kun's' beloved brother.

Neji and Sakura, being ninjas, jounin and chuunin, took half a day only. They arrive there by nightfall. As soon as they arrived, they went to TenTen's house straight away. The village is quite small so it's not hard to find their house.

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?!" TenTen shouted from the inside of the house.

"Who could be here at this late hour?" Itachi's voice was heard. "I'll go and check it out,"

Itachi slid opened the door revealing 2 strangers he has never seen before. "Who are you?"

"We're here to see TenTen-san," the pink haired Chuunin replied.

"Wait, TenTen! There are 2 strangers at the door claiming they know you,"

TenTen ran out from the kitchen to the door and froze when she saw Neji... and forgot about Sakura cos when Neji came her lie about the last name would be over.

"N-Neji, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, twitching her eyebrows in a panic voice, sounding she didn't want him to be here, she didn't want him to be here too.

"Can we at least come in the house first?" Sakura interrupted rudely.

"Sure,"

"You know them?"

The weapons specialist nodded and led them in the house and pulled Neji by the arms away into her room. When they're in the room, she shut her door and said.

"Neji, when I introduce you to him, I won't tell him your last name, ok?" she asked, wishing for a yes.

"Why? Won't he know when we arrive back to the village?"

"Arrive back to the village? What the hell does that means?" TenTen repeated, twitching a brow.

"Ok, what did you do that made me unable to tell my last name?" Neji said in a pouty tone.

"I kinda tell him that our last name is Hyuuga," the kunoichi replied looking down the tiles in embarrassment. Now Neji would think her as a fangirl.

Neji smirked a 'awwww she liked me that much'. "I didn't mean to! That was the only last name I know!" That smirk was completely wiped off his handsome face and a frown was replaced.

"Hn, there's always Rock, or Uzumaki,"

"Hyuuga kinda seems the best choice back then, and that seems to be the only name that goes along with my name and the only name that appeared in my head," TenTen confessed, she was not blushing surprisingly.

"Hn. Let's just go out, I have an idea anyways,"

"No wonder you are called 'The Hyuuga Prodigy'," TenTen brightened up and said in a satisfied voice, as she followed Neji into the kitchen where Itachi was cooking and Sakura was on the chair studying the kitchen.

"Ni-san, that is Haruno Sakura, am I right?" she asked looking at Sakura, which the pink head gave a nod as a yes. "And this is..." she was cut by Neji who introduced himself.

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Hyuuga?" Itachi twitched a brow in confuse and turn to look at TenTen for an answer.

"I know, same surname. That is how TenTen and I happened to be friends," Neji replied and took a seat at the other side of the table where Sakura is not sitting.

'_Nice Neji. Now I know why I had a crush on your when we were in the same group,' _the weapon kunoichi thought.

Sakura stifled a giggle. _'Interesting, she has her last name Hyuuga,' _

"I see, TenTen, I made dinner by myself tonight, sorry, you were talking with the visitor so..." he didn't continue knowing she'd understand.

Neji looked at her, expecting an answer.

"We cook breakfast, lunch and dinner together,"

"Little sister, you haven't introduced me to them," he reminded.

"Oh yeah. Friends this is my big brother Taichi,"

"Taichi?" Neji whispered to himself. '_TenTen must have renamed him,'_

"So what brings you here?" TenTen said, taking her seat beside Sakura as Itachi did the same, only beside Neji.

"Tsunade-sama wants you back in the village," Sakura started.

"Me?! Then what about Ni-san?!"

"The two of you together," Neji repeated, rephrasing.

"Oh, why?"

"Let's talk about it later," Neji said, shifting his pupil-less eyes to his left to Itachi, giving a sign that he is here.

"Oh, ok, there's still plenty of time left anyways, when are we planning to leave?" TenTen said getting the signal clearly.

"As soon as you're ready,"

"That'd be hard leaving the village behind," TenTen sighed. "Oh well I can't do nothing against the hokage anyways,"

"TenTen, why do we have to leave anyways? You said we came here to live in peace, doesn't want to follow the same steps as our parents,"

"But the hokage wants us back, so I don't have that much of a choice,"

_End of Chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9

Top of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**I'm sorry I didn't update in awhile. I was working on other fics, school projects, watching T.V and stuffs. I thought being a Seventh Grader won't be that hard, but no! It is damn hard! **

_Chapter 9_

Dinner passed...peacefully.

"So...um," Itachi started. "How old are you?"

"16," Neji replied in a what-the-heck tone. "You?"

"I..." the older man paused. This was something he had never thought of before. How old was he? He turned to TenTen's direction for a backup. To his surprise she looked like she's under a lot of stress, he doesn't want to burden her more. He used common sense and replied. "20," **(20 right? I hope I'm right) **

Neji stared at him. _'Did he recover his memory already? From the looks of it, I don't think TenTen had told him his age. Hmm it can't be, then he'd return back to Akatsuki,'_

"You're 4 years younger than me,"

"Yeah, you're 4 years older than me,"

Sakura stifled a giggle at the tension in the room. "So TenTen-san where do we rest for the night?"

"Uh, we don't have extra rooms... so Sakura-san can share my room, and Neji. Nii-san that won't be a problem right?"

"I don't mind," In fact it did. He senses something strange about Neji. Itachi doesn't like the way Neji looks at his so-called sister. It's very disturbing, even though the Hyuuga genius doesn't have pupils, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of looks someone gives.

"So... you married?" Itachi asked, again.

"I'm still 16," Neji reminded, in a loud whisper airy voice when he said 16.

Disappointed, he kept on asking if he has any other relationship with any other girl. "Engaged?"

"No, why do you care?" Neji asked back abruptly.

Itachi was speechless at his sudden behaviour. "Neji, where are your manners?" TenTen asked, giving a frightened laughter.

"Sorry, I was having a bad day,"

"Oh, that explains it,"

"TenTen, I have something to tell you," Neji said standing up from his table and walking to TenTen's directions. When he reached his destination, he grabbed her arms softly and gently pulls her up. "We need to talk... alone,"

"What is so private that we can't hear?" Itachi asked. "Can't this young lady know too?" he asked, gesturing to Sakura.

"I don't need to know," Sakura said, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Then it's settled," Neji said and dragged TenTen outside the house, he spotted an oak tree. He gently pushed TenTen to the side of the tree and started talking. "He, did he regain his memory already?"

"Uh no, then do you think I'll still be alive?" TenTen asked with hints of sarcasm in her voice. "No wonder why this is so confidential,"

"TenTen, did he know that you're not his sister?" he asked with concern in his eyes and voice. The milky pearls glowed under the moon's bright light. _Ooh pretty. _

"No, but he kept questioning it. And at first I lied to him that we're distant relatives... but now I think he doesn't believe it..."

"Then did he do anything funny to you?"

"Sure!" Neji's heart beat dropped, he misunderstood. "He does funny stuffs every time with the kids,"

"Oh, ugh! Not that kind of funny stuffs, you know..."

'_Oh my gosh, Hyuuga Neji is really talkative tonight. What did I miss back in Konoha that changed him?'_

"What kind of funny stuffs?" she asked in total seriousness.

"Like... you know things boys and girls should not do,"

"OOOhhhhhhhh, I don't get it,"

"TenTen! What made you so naive?!" he yelled in her face in frustration.

"Be more specific so I'll know!" she countered back. Neji looked at her, in amazement. TenTen had never talked back to Neji before, never. And this time she was even shouting. _'What made her change so dramatically? Did I miss anything here?'_

"Never mind, I was just worried," _'I'll be a little more romantic tonight,' _**(OOC? I think Neji(s) changed a lot...) **"I thought he might do stuffs that he should not do," Neji moved closer, his hand pushed the tree bark, his sleeves hanging down, blocking the perspective from the house.

"N-N-Ne-j-ji," she breathed out. He hovered his other hand to her neck.

TenTen shook her head rapidly, what was the Hyuuga doing?! Is he actually trying to kiss her? What should she do? Run? Panic? Slap him? Cut the scene? Or kiss him back? Oooh that has always been her dream. She wanted her first kiss to be with him.

Back in the house...

Sakura glanced at Itachi every spare second she got. She was washing the dishes. She notices him becoming unsteady inside the house. His looks, something about his looks intrigue her, she was reminded of Sasuke. Someone that she should forget 3 years ago.

Hating the silence in the air, she interrupted. "So you're very overprotective of TenTen?"

"Of course, she's my sister," he replied without even sparing his attention to look at her. He was staring straight out piercing the windows. He can't see anything; all he could see was Neji's white robe from afar.

"Yeah, but I thought brothers are suppose to be happy when their sisters found someone,"

"What do you mean? Neji's??"

"Don't you know? Everybody does. TenTen has a crush on Neji ever since Team Gai started,"

"Team Gai?"

Sakura ignored him and continued. "She followed him around; she does things for him and so on. Neji didn't ignored her, he didn't shoo her away and stuff. Everybody knows there's something going on between them. Neji, he just didn't want to admit it and now I think Neji couldn't hold his love for her anymore..." the pinkette stated her theory which is, surprisingly, true!

Itachi blinked his eyes, his attention was shared!

"That's just a theory though," she added sheepishly.

He heaved a sigh.

"But Neji's a fine man! The one that possess the most Hyuuga bloodline! And there's only one girl for him, besides TenTen he only knows his cousins. You shouldn't be worry about her. He won't do anything to her,"

That wasn't what Itachi was worried about. He convinced himself that that was the reason. But no, he was feeling envious towards Neji... the green monster hatched inside his stomach and would not hesitate to strike.

Back with Neji and TenTen...

His lips draw closer; TenTen's heart did 2 somersaults and landed back in her stomach. She tried to back her head, but Neji's other hand that was around her neck pushed her face towards him. His eyes were closed, preparing to kiss. TenTen, having no other choice forced her eyes close.

_End of Chapter 9._

**CLIFFIE! Please review! Puh-lease?? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! An update!  
Oh and, if you prefer the previous story name, please tell so. As you all noticed, I've changed the title. Enjoy! **

**Eternalsmiles: Yup... you'll have to wait and see though. **

**Miso-Uzumaki-Namikaze: Thank you! **

**10Sasu10-10Neji10-Thanks for reviewing! Oooh, btw, cool username, really creative! **

**Tentensango: Thanks for reviewing, here's a new chappie for you. **

**waterstar(anon): Thanks, I liked that chappie too.**

**Lyris88: Thank you! I hope you still like this fic. **

* * *

As Neji leaned in closer, TenTen backed away further. The Hyuuga prodigy has his eyes closed in position to kiss. As far as he could remember, her lips weren't that far away from his, the distance seems to be growing as seconds were spent. He realized that she was avoiding his lips, but he still wants to give that kiss of his, so he rests his hands on her back making her wince abit. He pushes her back spine towards him, her body curved, she was still avoiding him. But when she can no longer hold back against him, and their lips almost crash into each other, a voice asked in a hurt tone. "What are you guys doing?"

_xxxxx_Flashback_xxxxx_

_'Something's not right, why are they taking so long? Is that Hyuuga boy doing something he shouldn't be doing? Why do I have this feeling that something's wrong? Itachi pondered. He glanced back at the blurry fading image again. The sleeve revealed the almost-kissing-faces for a split second, but long enough for the worried adult to know what's happening. The sleeve revealed them again, the same image. He has to do something!_

_He rudely jumped off the chair in the middle of a conversation. _

"_Taichi-san," Sakura called, shocked by his abrupt motion._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere," he said with a calmed voice._

_With that he ran off outside, across the yard, across the lawn that's across the yard and stood by the tree with a dagger glare._

_Xxx_End of Flashback_xxx_

"-Gasp- Nii-san," the weapon kunoichi's eyes flung open at the sound of her fake-brother's voice. "It's not what you think,"

"Taichi-san, we have some explaining to do as I can tell," Neji calmly stated, arms still blocking her sideway views.

She pushed away his arms and ran behind the gray haired adult. "I'm sorry, I've got to go sort the beds, and search for clean mattresses," with that she ran away.

"So, you were trying to kiss her? Without my permission?" Itachi asked, trying to sound like he was teasing him like a real big brother would. Deep down in the pits of his stomach, anger was brewing.

"Huh? Yeah," Neji was surprised that Itachi didn't punch him or reveal anything about his suspicions. "I guess she's not ready yet," Neji shrugged. "I can wait, she has waited for me four 4 years now,"

"4 years?"

"Yeah, that's right,"

"My, my, that's quite some time,"

"Hn," Neji ended the conversation.

"Let's head back in, TenTen will be sore after arranging our beds," Itachi said and ran off, and as he run he was cursing as he glared at Neji from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey boys," Sakura said, sounding very motherish. "We're leaving at the end of the week right?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face as she went closer to the boys as they remove their ninja sandals. **(or whatever they're called)**

"Yeah, sure, we need to wait for them to pack the house away," Neji said, sounding very hasty, like he hated this place and want to get out of here as soon as possible. But he kept his emotions dry, the face and the tone was very different if you ask me.

"Neji-san, you're sharing my room, yes? If so, follow me, I bet TenTen hasn't finished preparing the mattresses," he said with a smile as he opened his slide screen doors. Only to reveal a tear welled TenTen holding his shirt with blood stain.

"Nii-nii-san," she trembled, as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Ten-Ten,"

"Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding this much?" tears literally cascaded down her eyes.

"I-I,"

_Xxx_Flashback_xxx_

_Itachi sat on his bed as he wrapped himself with linen bandages around the injury. "I'll just have to wash this stain later on," he muttered to himself and nodded in agreement to himself. Then he took off the stained shirt and threw it away to a corner, revealing his really well built body, will really toned, chiselled biceps and muscles. _

_Xxx_End of Flashback_xxx_

"You know that from severe injuries gushed out buckets of blood!" TenTen yelled, throwing the blood-stained shirt at her so-called brother. And she ran out of the room, wiping off her tears.

"Pleas excuse me Neji-san, Sakura-san," Itachi said, as he dismissed himself and ran after her, following her out the lawn, she ran towards the nearest mountain's cliff and hugged her knees towards her chest and buried her head in it crying her eyes out.

Itachi who followed her, stood there as he saw his fake sister's tears forming a stream. He knew that she was hurt for him and was furious that he lied to her. Family never lie to each other, that's what TenTen had told him a few days later after he lost his memories.

After a good 30 minutes of crying, TenTen stood up, decided to return back to her house, she wiped her ears. Trying to get rid of the evidence that she had cried her eyes out and her eyes were swollen.

Without hesitation, Itachi snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving a shocked expression on her face.

"You'll forgive me, don't you?" he asked, still in that position. Her hands dragged themselves up to his hands there were around her waist. They stayed there and they were comfortable the way they are. "Answer me," he said. "You're still mad?" he asked, removing his arms and rested them on her shoulders and slowly move her to a position face to face him and leaned in to kiss on her forehead.

After the light kiss on the forehead, he said. "Will that make up for my mistake?"

TenTen cried again, tears formed, the last tears already dropped awhile ago. This time she cried like a little baby making all kind of noises. Reader, **(Gosh, I'm turning into Kate Dicamillo)** visualize all this happening in slow-motion with a suspense plus dramatically sad instrumental song as it's background song. She threw herself into his embrace and cried hard. Surprisingly tears cascaded again, wetting his shirt. He didn't mind, he hugged her more tightly than ever. He squeezed her in his body, and she didn't mind, she squeezed him back. They hugged each other under the bright full moon's light which was clearly seen because they were at a mountain cliff. **(You know like the scenery where Kakashi beaten off his 3 weak so-called enemies in the flashback of 'Kakashi's true face'???) **

Itachi knows TenTen doesn't want him to get hurt, but TenTen doesn't want to see him hurt too. So he decided to hide the pain to himself. Hey, Sakura is here, maybe she can heal it!

**(A drama series would have ended their episodes there, but me being a very kind-hearted author, would continue from here since the chapter is so short.)**

With Neji and Sakura...

"I wonder what happen, it's getting so late in the night now," Sakura said, glancing at the clock every spare second.

"I think I should go and check on them," Neji said, saying his thought out loud. Right before he motioned for the door, she reached out her hand and grabbed it.

"Let the two brother and sister be alone for a few more minutes,"

Neji planned on shoving off her hands. "You don't plan on hurting a girl do you? Wait till I spread it around the village," Sakura smirked and did a pretty darn good job at it. At least she learned something from Sasuke. After all they were once team mates.

Neji was flabbergasted, Sakura had to stay in that position for awhile to prevent Neji from moving.

He was trembling in worriedness every now and then, sticking out his head at the window to get a view of them. Checking if they are on their way back. Apparently not.

Back at the mountain cliff...

They were on their way. TenTen felt asleep in his embrace, he only realized when she wasn't sniffing anymore and grew silent. He checked on her to see if she was asleep and she was. So he carried her on his back, so she'd be more comfortable that way.

'_So comfortable, I wish I could stay like this forever,' _TenTen thought as she sleeps soundly.

After 10 minutes of slow paced walking, they reach back at their cosy cottage. He opened the slide door, revealing Neji right at the entrance with Sakura holding his hands. Wow, what a scene.

Itachi, too sore after walking really slow not wanting to wake his sister. His injury was killing him slowly like the way he's walking now. He fell on his knee almost making TenTen roll down his back. Neji came to the rescue. He harshly removed the medic nin's soft, clean hands swiftly and bent down just in time to receive TenTen in 'his' embrace. He carried her bridal style as Itachi messaged himself for a few seconds.

"I won't ask any more questions further," Neji declared as he step in his team mate's room and carefully laid her down on her bed. Stretching himself, he thought _'wow, she's really heavy when she's asleep,'_

He brushed a few stray hair covering her face away. And left her room, and returned to his own room –ahem- Itachi's room.

Surprisingly the fresh mattresses were already laid out on the floor by our reliable medical ninja, Sakura. She stretched herself after carrying the heavy loads of mattresses.

"I'll leave you boys to sleep now. Good night, sweet dreams," with that she left carrying her own mattresses.

"So, what kind of relationship are you in with TenTen? I don't think it's just normal," Itachi surveyed.

_End of chapter 10_

**Woohoo! Done with chappie 9!!! Please review... puh-lease? Oh and I just realized that I forgot about his disease. I'll try to make it fit in with this. **

**X O X O Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miso-Uzumaki-Namikaze: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Organization-15: Thanks for reviewing both of my fics! You know, the 'Love does not always work'. **

**Lyris88: I'm glad I touched your feelings... LOLZ! Here's a chappie for you!**

**10Sasu10-10Neji10: Thanks, but I prefer your pen name over mine! It's just so creative! Thanks for the review. **

_Chapter 13 _

TenTen P.O.V

Last night was like a dream... a dream come true. Wait, could it be a dream? I can't remember anything, darn it! Why can't I?! All I know is I'm in nii-chan's tight, chiselled body! –Squeals- Ok, remain calm TenTen, remain calm.

Ouch, why is everything red and not black? I don't know the colour you see when your eyes are closed is red. Apparently, the sunlight is streaming down my eyelids so due to that fact, the colour turned red.

It's time to wake up anyways; we're leaving after we help around a bit in the village –sigh-. I opened my eyes, closed it back, lift my eyelids forcefully and once again, by force stayed open as I enter my bathroom.

I brushed my teeth fiercely but thoroughly and quickly washed my face to remove stains of tears from last night and traces of sleepiness. Wait, tear stains?! Oh yeah, I cried by the cliff... I cried by the cliff?! Everything's coming back together like a jigsaw puzzle! Oh yeah! The dream is not a dream but its reality! Score! I dance in the bathroom and to my surprise and despite I tripped on a puddle of water and slipped and hit my head against the sink stem really hard.

I cried out for help, and help it came. After 5 seconds, I heard my door ferociously opened and heard my name called from those angel lips of his. Wait, he is your brother. Yes, he is my brother... my brother he is.

"TenTen! Did you screamed?!" he asked as his voice came closer. The bathroom door swung opened but I was no where to be found until he darted his eyes to the floor which I let out a nervous 'heehee'.

He 'sheesh'ed. "You made me worried sick! You know that?!" he asked, and sounded like nothing happened last night. Could it be? Am I just taking a dream for reality? That can't be.

"I'm sorry..." I said sheepishly, making an innocent face so that his face would release its tightness.

"TenTen, you okay about last night?" he asked, with a serious face and an innocent face of his own.

"Last night... was real?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

He raised his eye brows to an arch. "You thought it was a dream?" Can he read other people's mind?! Oh my gosh, that's exactly what I thought.

"Yeah," I admitted, being a very honest person I'm not ashamed of being stupid.

"Me too, at first but when Neji and Sakura told me it wasn't... I... was," he heaved a sigh. "We shouldn't be talking about this, come eat breakfast,"

We shouldn't be talking about this?! Oh my gosh! No way, I'm going to let that escape of my knowledge! I must pry on that at all cost!

"Oh okay," I said, feigning nonchalant as I grabbed his offered hand and stood up, only to again slip back and this time take him down with me. Can things be anymore crappy?

End of TenTen P.O.V

(With the Akatsuki) In their hideout...

"So, anyone know what happened to Itachi?" the leader asked.

"He seems to just...disappear," the blue fish-like villain replied.

"Where was the place that you realized he wasn't with you anymore?" Pein surveyed further.

"By a stream while resting, which seems to be by the outskirts of the forest that reaches Konoha,"

"Konoha... that's trouble," Deidara joined in. "Probably... its better it's not the Sound... or else he's going to get murdered by the younger and _weaker_ Uchiha who have the advantage,"

"It is a relief by the location," Kisame said, worrying about his partner in crime.

"Deidara, Hidan I want the two of you to go search for Itachi quietly... be sure that no one notices the two of you..."

"And dress in a normal clothe, will ya?" Kisame wanted to add some humour.

"This is normal!" Hidan said, indicating his Akatsuki cloak.

"No I mean... are guys just going to work around the streets of Konoha and Akatsuki cloaks? That's like announcing that 'we're here! The Akatsuki is here! Run for your lives, get the Hokage!'"

"Hmmph... whatever," Deidara said, annoyed.

In Konoha...

"Why aren't they here yet?!" Tsunade smashed her table. "I'm sick of waiting now!"

"Tsu-nade-sama!" Shizune called, surprised by her anger.

"Send out... send... Nara Shikamaru to retrieve them!"

"Can't, Shikamaru is out on a B-rank mission with Kurenai's team,"

"Ugh! Then who's left in this town that's smart, gets his/her work done without question?"

"Oh wait, Aburame Shino from Kurenai's team wasn't on that mission, he was out with his father but now they're back..." she was quickly cut off by the furious Hokage.

"Fine! Whatever! Send him here! NOW!"

"Sheesh... Tsunade-sama should really think about her anger management over small things," Shizune sighed, holding TonTon.

"What was that?" an angry vessel grew larger on Tsunade's head.

"Nothing! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'll go get Aburame!" the younger medical expert dash out of the room.

(Back to Itachi and TenTen in her bathroom)

Itachi P.O.V

She slipped but our hands are intertwined so I fell down with her. I was going to crash on top of her, but I didn't want her to get hurt so I switched places. Now my back hurts like hell, but when I felt another body on top of me, the pain ran away.

Her head lies under by face, on my neck. Her stray hairs tickling my chin. I let out a small but short laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her waist was wrapped by my hands. I like this position... it's so uncomfortable yet comfortable. Doesn't make sense, blahblahblah.

She struggled out of that position to face me. So her hands are against my body and her face is inches apart from my own. This is a really awkward position... but for some reason I like it.

"You hair... they're tickling me,"

"Oh... sorry," she said with an apologetic smile as she brushed them off.

"TenTen... I think I regain a few memories about the past," he said, flashing back the concussion on his head a few minutes ago.

"Re-eally? What was it about?" she asked, frightened.

"I was a Shinobi, too,"

'_A fine one that even got into the Akatsuki,'_ **(Please note that TenTen's thoughts in this P.O.V are oblivious to Itachi)**

"And I had a little brother,"

'_Who is the major heartthrob of the village?'_

"And I have this stress from my parents that I did something... something that I'll regret," I said, as I feign like I was trying to hard to think what that is. Damn her reaction is so cute.

'_Ok, I don't know that part,' _

"And I wasn't a good person," a thin tear drop trickled down my left eyes. "And I remember my younger brother yelling at me for another catastrophe I've done," I paused as my other eye's tear trickled down too. "Actually I have this memory, a fainter one than today's, a week ago," I paused again, giving her time to catch up. She nodded very curiously. "And I know that my name is Itachi, not Taichi,"

"What?" she gasped, I know she was up to something. I ignored it and sniffed.

"But I don't hate you for lying," I assured, I have all of my memories back, but I'll only give enough information. "Because I now know we're not even a bit related,"

"What?" she gasped again, more shockingly this time.

"I know that my last name really is Uchiha," those family name and name memories returned last night.

"What the?"

"We're not related, TenTen. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I-I... I-I-I-I..." she struggled for words.

"Shhhh," I stopped a finger on her lips."That doesn't matter now, I just wanna try this since we're not cousins anymore," and I slowly crashed my lips onto hers, her hazel eyes widened and slowly closed since she is so deep in the kiss now.

End of Itachi P.O.V

(With Sakura)

"What's taking TenTen too long?" Sakura asked as she sat alone in the dining room. Neji packing the things in advanced, so they don't waste time waiting for TenTen to recover from last night's little scene.

"Should I go check in her room? There was, after all, a scream," she shook her head. "No, no, her brother went to check, maybe they're talking some brother-sister chats,"

She nodded and sat primly, trying to push out all the thoughts. "No, this is taking too long! Maybe, maybe, something bad happened to them! I must not let this happen! I will not fail this mission!" she said and stood up as she headed for TenTen's room.

She opened the slide screen door, but no one was spotted, then she heard movement in the bathroom.

"Maybe TenTen's taking a bath, wait, if she is, where is her brother then? Can he be in the bathroom as well? No, they are siblings, yes, but watching his sister bath?! That's ridiculous! I must go check in to make sure they're not doing anything they'd regret,"

She sneakily opened the bathroom door to get a tiny glimpse of the inside, nothing was there. Like Itachi, she darted the ground, only to find something very shocking.

_End of Chapter 13_

**Hope you liked it! This is not very short right? I tried to update as frequently as I can... fighting with my schedule. There's a lot of homework to be done so toodles! (Damn you digital portfolio!!!) Heehee! BB! **

**Until next time!!! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Organization-15 - Thanks... I'm glad you liked it.**

**10Sasu10-10Neji10 - Thanks, I hope this chapter still holds your interest.**

**To Lryis88 (for the review of Chapter 7) - Sorry I still added Sakura after your review, but I need to use her for more scenes for the plot... so she'll be in a few more scenes... plus the fact that I can't find anyone else to put instead of her. **

_Sakura P.O.V_

"Shall we tell the others that I'm... Uchiha Itachi?" what, Uchiha Itachi? I thought the Uchiha, other than Sasuke-kun is dead. Wait! He's the man that wiped the clan! The one Sasuke-kun has been searching for.

_Flashback_

"_I like nothing and hate everything," Sasuke-kun had said. "My dream for the future is to kill a certain man" _

_End of flashback_

And he's the reason Sasuke-kun suffered through many difficulties to posses' power to seek for his vengeance. If this man who claims himself to be Uchiha Itachi, and is really Uchiha, if he's gone, will Sasuke-kun come back?

My brain pin wheeled, though I'm stunned, and still in this position, the door crept open. The two liars heard the croaking voice made by the door and turned to its direction and found me.

"Sakura-chan," TenTen stood up and started walking towards me, and that murderer followed behind her. "Don't tell the others please, I beg of you," she pleaded.

"The others? You mean Neji?"

"He knows, but I mean, please don't let anyone know he regained his memory, please," she pleaded again, tears forming in her eyes.

"So Neji knows who this man is too, huh?" I said, no longer stunned. "So I was the only one who was kept away from this secret?" how could they?! I mean, why!!! Do they think I'm like Ino who would blabber this kind of information? Why can't they trust me?!

"We all know you like Sasuke, Sakura," she said. "And Tsunade-sama doesn't want you to know because you'd think rashly and kill him without hesitation... without thinking carefully what will follow behind the assassination," oh please, she's trying to reason me.

"I don't care... I will not heal for this man, nor will I take care of him in our journey. But I cannot assure you that I will not harm him," I said and left, slamming the door in their face. Why?! Why can't they trust me?! I'm sure even though I know about his true identity, I would control myself. Tears welled up in my sea foam green eyes.

When I lift my sight, I saw Hyuuga Neji, blurry but I can still make out the image to be sure that it's him.

"So you found out already?" he asked, sounding still cold, just like Sasuke-kun was. Damn, I miss him!

"I never thought I couldn't be trusted... I would have been nicer to him than now if you guys just tell me!" I yelled. "But you guys didn't, you wouldn't tell me about him sooner," oh my gosh, my body betrayed me and I allowed myself drop on my knees.

The ice cold Hyuuga still stand there, almighty and all. He looked down at me like I was a weakling. "I'm sorry, Haruno,"

Haruno? Great, no one ever called me by my last name! Damn him!

"Tsunade-sama doesn't want you to... you know act rashly and..." I refuse to listen to what he has to say further! I mean, TenTen already told me this!

"Shut up!" I heard the door creak open as I yelled. "I don't want to listen to anymore of this nonsense! I am leaving now! I will head to Konoha before you guys do, and that's final!" Then suddenly, there was a blackout. Somebody hit my neck. SHIT!

"Sasuke-kun!" I found myself in a garden full of colourful roses and many other flowers.

"Sakura," he flashed me a smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" my voice rose as I ran to him and his head cocked backwards to look at me. I thrust myself into his arms and cried in it. "I killed Uchiha Itachi for you! Isn't that amazing?!" tears rolled down my eyes and wet his shirt. No, I must strain my tears from falling! I refuse to show signs of weakness in front of the man I love!

"Thank you, Sakura... you're stronger than I'm expected, to kill my brother so easily," he said. Those sweet and kind words coming out from his lips! I thought I was dreaming!!!

Well, technically I was. I hit back to earth and everything was black. Well I'm closing my eyes, hello?!

I battered my eyelids, trying to adjust to the brightness. I saw TenTen, and then I shift my eyes to her left where there stands Hyuuga, then on her right, ITACHI.

"Sakura, thank goodness, you're awake," she said.

"What happened? I was planning to head back to Konoha," I said, confusingly. Damn my head hurts, it's like somebody concocted Pepsi with mantos in my head.

"What are you talking about? We were about to leave but you're on the bed, fast asleep," TenTen said, or is it lied?

"But I remember perfectly well that this man right here is Uchiha Itachi!" I accused as I said pointedly at the so-called-TenTen's-brother.

"What are you talking about? My brother is not an Uchiha,"

"What?"

"You must have a terrible dream," Neji said.

"I remember being called Haruno by you, too, Hyuuga!" I tried to make Hyuuga sound as venomously as I can.

"What in the world?!" this was no act, Neji did look like he has no idea what he's talking about. No one can be that good an actor... still; he is a prodigy so that means he's good at everything, including acting! I must not fall for his tricks.

"Still, I had 2 dreams over a short time?! Impossible!" Does a normal person dream twice during a sleep? I don't think so.

"Maybe they're like a sequel, you know," TenTen said coaxingly. But there is no way I overslept! I mean I'm used to waking up early in the morning to get Tsunade-sama to wake up. Or to train by myself. I'll let it slip this time and pretend they're true.

"Maybe you're right," I feigned agreement. "Ok, let's go now..." wait a minute. "I thought we're leaving after helping around in the village,"

"Well..." TenTen was stuck for words.

"You see..." Oh my gosh! The Hyuuga prodigy was struggling for words as well.

"The village said they don't need our help anymore, you know, they don't want to trouble us though they're not. I tried to reason with them, too," damn this guy really know how to lie.

"Great," I said feigning excitement. "I'll get my things and we can leave,"

When the slide screen door closed I heard them all 'phew'. What is that suppose to mean, other than they're tricking me! They're playing dumb with me! How dare they?! How dare they?! I need to express my anger somehow, or else I'm going to explode.

I ran to the backyard and started punching furiously at the tree. The barks come off at the first few punches. Ugh! A few more punches and I'll be normal again.

After several more punches I ran back into the house and swiped my packed stuffs with me and waited for them at the entrance. "I'm ready!" I added in a sing song voice to give signs that I believe them and I'm in a good mood.

"Great! Let's go!!!"

The villagers waved at us, and the kids saying good bye to TenTen and all.

"Don't forget to visit us after your wedding," one of the old woman told TenTen.

"Invite us to your wedding too," the other old lady teased.

It's really nice to being liked by elder people. She's lucky to be loved by that many people, mostly older people despise younger kids, especially girls, her age in particular because they go spoiled vice and versa.

After half an hour we were half a mile away from the village. We would be quicker if her brother just revealed the truth that he's Itachi and use skills to move faster.

Damn, they're touching me by their caring for each other. NOT!

By 3 day's past, we reached Konoha. Yippee-freakin-doo. It didn't even take us 2 days to get us there in the first place.

"So we should go report to Tsunade-sama now," I told them, and 'I' lead them to Hokage-sama's office.

"Tsunade-sama, we're back!"

"1 2 3 4, wait, is that it?" after counting she looked hysterical.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked.

"I sent Aburame Shino; didn't you meet him on the way? Or he didn't arrive? Or maybe Shino didn't start his journey yet?" she added the last one with a suspicious voice.

"I sure Shino-san is on his way... and perhaps he's even on his way back, realising we're not there," I tried to reason with my dear mentor.

"Good... return back to wherever you people live I..." before she could finish her sentence, there was a door knock which sounds very creepy, it was knocked 3 times slowly.

When there was no answer heard from Tsunade-sama, the door opened, revealing Shino. Damn he's fast and scared the hell out of me! By his knocking and his out fit!

"Hokage-sama," he said, then signalling to speak alone with the Hokage, of course Shizune can stay.

"You may leave now," she said, waving her hands in a shooing manner, a sign for us to leave.

"TenTen where is he going to sleep?" Neji asked, full of concern.

"Of course, in my apartment," she replied, oblivious to the fact that they're not related. Maybe she's just acting to verify that I'm still falling for their lies.

"But-"

"No buts Neji, he's..." she was cut off by my mentor.

"No TenTen," Tsunade stopped us before we leave. "Shizune will show this young man his sleeping quarters,"

"What?" Itachi and TenTen asked, at the same time.

"No whats, TenTen and Taichi, am I correct?"

"Yes," he responded.

"You may leave now,"

_End of Sakura P.O.V_

_Third person view_

"Hokage-sama," Shino started, when they're sure there's no one eavesdropping outside. "Yards away from the house, my bugs picked up strong chakra scents, and there was a piece of explosive clay dropped on the earth, I let one of my bugs search for the source, it found 2 men in a dark cloak with blood red clouds printed on them,"

"There's only one organization I know of with black cloak with blood clouds on them," Tsunade said, sounding very serious. "The Akatsuki,"

_End of Chapter 12_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 14_

Sakura P.O.V

"Nii-san!" TenTen called, clinging onto his arm. "Shall we take a stroll around the village?"

"TenTen," Neji tried to stop, but she quickly cut him off.

"I tried really hard to beg Tsunade-sama to let him off, so that we can pl... um, I can show him around," she pouted, it seems to be taking quite an effect on Neji. After all, the girl did a pretty darn cute pout.

"Fine, fine, don't forget our usual routine," Neji reminded and waved, facing his back towards us, of course.

"Sakura, you're still not going?" she wanted to know.

"Um, oh yeah, I have to... uh, go, yeah, bye bye," I struggled to finish my sentence. I'm really bad at lying, well practice makes perfect.

I ran off to a different direction and waved at them and continued running, they smiled, arms still linked and walked away. I stopped running, turned back and stalk. I need to know if Sasuke-kun's bigger brother remembers everything by now. What if he saw the Uchiha house outside the village? That will... bring a lot of painful memories for sure.

"Wait, I'll go put the bags first," she said and releases a kage bunshin to do the job for her and smiled at him, asking. "Want dango or ramen?" then she looked around. "I wonder if Naruto is in Ichiraku's shop,"

"Who's Naruto?"

"Oh, just a mischievous old friend," she replied, sounding casual.

"Dango?" he answered interrogatively.

"Then, dango it is!"

"Who's Naruto?" he inquired. Why would anyone wants to know about Naruto? Everybody does, for his fooling around... and meeting Naruto means meeting trouble. Naruto is going to be so darn happy to hear that somebody ask about him not someone else. ^^

"TenTen, is he your boyfriend?" one of the old men selling souvenirs asked, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Eh, he looks familiar, have we met before?"

"I believe we haven't,"

TenTen still glowing pink, was about to answer until Itachi interrupted. "Yeah, we're on a date," his hands shifted to her shoulder and pushed her closer to him. I sense TenTen's blush glow brighter by the second. I wonder if she likes him.

Itachi then spotted a shuriken hair clip and bought it, then clung it on TenTen's head, keeping the bangs neat.

Then they moved on, is stalking really necessary? TenTen will be cautious, I can't stand here any longer and be jealous of the two... of their actions. –Ahem-

With that I left, I need to go check on Naruto too.

_3rd Person view_

"TenTen," Itachi started. "I remember something,"

"Really? What?"

"I remember where I used to live, it's outside the village. Do you know why I live outside the village? Not inside?"

"What? I know the Uchiha live outside the village, but I don't know the reason,"

"Never mind, the thought just struck me awhile ago, let's go eat that dango," he said and pulled her by the wrist with him.

A black figure lurk behind them, face covered with a straw hat. And behind that figure is another black figure, short, like a turtle, with a tail coming out.

"Master Sasori, I highly recommend you to get out of that puppet,"

"This is my latest art, I will stay in it for eternity,"

"Master Sasori, that's really cheesy, even for you," the tall figured chuckled. "I heard ramen here from Ichiraku is really good, wanna go have some?"

"We don't have time to fool around, when they're out of public, we can snatch Itachi and finish the mission," the puppet deadpanned.

"Whatever, do what you want, I'm having ramen, see ya later," with that the tall figure headed in the direction of the famous ramen shop and muttered. "I should never have left Hidan at the blossom village in the first place,"

"I regret it, I should never have volunteered to come here for Hidan even for just 3 days," the puppet groaned.

Deidara arrived at the ramen shop and took a seat beside another blond that has finished a minimum of 21 bowls.

"Wow, big appetite," he murmured as he sat and took off his straw hat.

"Who said that?" the blonde asked, the noodles dangling from his mouth. When he saw who, he quickly slurped the noodles in in surprise. "Are you related to Ino?"

"Who the heck is Ino?"

"Are you from the Yamanaka clan? Are you Yamanaka Inoichi? No it can't be, you're too young. You must be Ino's brother... but you don't know Ino so you can't be her father nor her brother... are you her relative? No it can't be since you don't know her... are you a huge Ino fanboy?! –gasp-you must be her fanboy!" Naruto continued his constant blabber.

"One bowl of miso ramen please," Deidara ignored the blonde that was staring at him as he blabber on. After ordering, he turned to Naruto and asked. "Did you say something?"

"AHH!" Naruto yelled. "How about this? Let's be friend and treat me ramen?"

"Heh, I'm not that dumb to pay for all those ramen bowls that you've finished," he said, after taking several glimpse at the mountain high ramen bowls.

"No for new fresh bowls,"

"Sorry, I don't get good salary for this job,"

"Hmmph, tightwad," Naruto muttered and lift the bowl and drank the soup in one gulp.

"Naruto, want some more?" the shop owner asked.

"No... how much does that cost?" then the bill was hung in front of him and he gulped wondering if he have enough money. He fished for his wallet and took out a few coupons and money. Before he reached for the tapestries **(Or whatever they are) **TenTen and Itachi entered.

"2 bowl of ramen please," she ordered. Then Deidara glanced behind him and instantly recognized his senpai.

The two of them have 2 sticks of dango in their hands and smiles glued on their face. That was the part that really surprised Deidara most. He has never seen Itachi smile before. Now, he looks like smiling is the only thing he does for his entire life. With that thought, he smirked secretly and rolled some ramen noodles in his mouth.

Deidara decided to eavesdrop on them as he ate and will stalk behind them when they leave. _'It be fun to see what Itachi-senpai is doing without returning back to the hideout' _

"Nii-san, after this want to go to the hokage faces mountain? You can have a view of the village from there, it's really pretty,"

"It's really pretty," Deidara whispered in a high pitched voice mockingly. "I really must consider asking this girl out on a date if she can give my senpai a total attitude makeover. Must be a really fun girl to hang out with," he gulped water. "I must plan on bumping into her when Itachi is not with her, when she is alone would be best,"

"Old man, here's the money for the ramen, I'm going," he left the money beside his ramen bowl and left. "This is really good, I must come here frequently, next time bring Hidan-chan, too," he paused. "Though these are not as delicious as bakudans,"

When Deidara left, Itachi whispered. "TenTen, that guy that just left looks familiar, not just look familiar but sounds familiar too,"

"Really? He must be a friend of yours?"

"If he is, why isn't he greeting you or something?"

"Hmmm," he drifted into his train of thoughts as he tried to recover his remaining memories.

"TenTen, after this let's go see my house, k?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea,"

"Why?"

"Because it's closed,"

"Closed? Why?"

"Everybody died,"

"Died? Oh yeah... I remember that part," he said, his face saddening, who wouldn't? The whole family was wiped out.

_'Shall I tell him about Uchiha Sasuke and about the massacre of his family?' _

"TenTen? Is there something else that you want to tell me that I should know of?" he asked as if he just read her mind.

"Nothing... I was just... uh, thinking," she lied, uneasily.

"The ramen here is...really delicious,"

"It's the best in town,"

They finished their ramen and prepared to leave after paying the bill, of course.

"TenTen, what do you do for a living here?" he wanted to know.

"I'm a ninja,"

"Then what do I do for a living? That part I can't remember," he sheepishly admitted.

"You...uh, used to be an elite anbu,"

"Anbu?"

"Let's not talk about this... I'll find you a job,"

"Ok, where do you want to go next?" he asked in her stead.

"The Hokage Mountain?" with that her hand returned to its normal place, his arm. They linked their arms and set out to the destination they planned on going.

"Sasori no danna, you should really try the ramen next time with me," Deidara blabbed as they watched the two on the mountain.

"Oh shut up," the puppet annoyingly snapped.

"Hmmph, you're no fun," the blonde stated flatly.

"When is Hidan going to be back? The two of you can stay watch here when I leave for Suna for our Jinchuuriki mission. I hate waiting," the puppet waved its tail in annoyance.

"Hey, why don't you leave for the Sunakagure now? I'll wait for Hidan here as I stalk," Deidara said, a light bulb lighting on his head.

"That's not a part of the plan,"

"Oh whatever... I was just suggesting,"

"What's taking Hidan so long?" and his attention shifted back to the blonde. "Eh, did you bring enough clay this time?"

"Don't worry I brought 4 bags this time," Deidara aggressively replied. "And I heard the nine tailed beast returned back to Konoha, I wonder who... Itachi would be able to tell us since he's encountered him before, 3 years ago. Kisame, -ugh- should've asked him sooner, we can capture the Kyuubi holder while waiting the right time to retrieve Itachi back,"

"Don't worry, after sending message that Itachi is with us, Kisame will come to us and take him and help to regain his memory, then you can ask... if Leader assign us to capture the nine tailed beast that is,"

"This is so boring just watching the two of them doing whatever they're doing on that rock, wait, what are they doing?" Deidara wanted to know as he removed the strand of hair covering his mechanical eye and adjusted it for a better view of the two. "What? They're just talking up there, what a waste of time,"

Whilst the conversation between the two Akatsuki was held, a certain Jounin with a book glued to his face walked pass by, face covered with the book but his teeth-like silver hair coming out. He was none other Kakashi Hatake, who immediately rush to the Hokage's office, despite his laziness.

"What?! You saw 2 men who is likely to be members of the Akatsuki?!" the grumpy Hokage demanded for an answer.

"It seems to be... and it sounded like they're planning on capturing Naruto,"

"Then they come here for Naruto not their former teammate?"

"Taking Itachi back in the village is a good bait for the Akatsuki, we can take advantage of that and set up a trap to capture them,"

"I don't think they'll be easy to lure,"

"The taller one seems to be easy,"

"The taller one?"

"As far as the ramen shop stalking, he seems to be interested in girls, and plans on asking Gai's student when Itachi is not around,"

"Since when did you get so clever with stalking? How long have you been stalking them, the Akatsuki I mean," she scanned his clothing, which appears to be casual wear. He must have planned on stalking in the first place. Leaving that matter behind, she continued. "The Akatsuki members must return! They must take Itachi with them! The blossom village was just a decoy so they won't get suspicious... Kakashi, I thought you were smarter than this,"

"Oh! Sorry for my hasty mind in capturing the Akatsuki... he is after all one of us,"

_End of Chapter 14_

**As you would have noticed, the time has passed timeskip now! Also, I read the previous chapters and they are obviously rushed! My own writing scared me, so I'm going to edit them! TTFN!**

__Uchihas1010hyuuga_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 15_

"So... I'll see you, hopefully, tomorrow?" TenTen said, looking up at Itachi.

"Breakfast at Ichiraku?"

"Sure..." her mind wondered off elsewhere. _'If Naruto is away at the time, it'll be perfect,'_

"So then... see ya tomorrow, I'll have to return back to the Headquarters," he spoke and turned back to leave for the place that was at the bottom of his list in visiting. Afterall, he doesn't want to live at some headquarters.

"Um, sleep tight!" she shouted from behind him and turned her back against him for a few seconds and walked away back to her own home. "I'm really going to miss the cottage," then paused. "My skills are weakening, I suspect..." then something hit her head and her face formed into a face that looks like as if she's seen a ghost. "Speaking of which, I have training with Neji early in the morning! Ah, shit," she ended in a whining voice. "What to do? Ugh, I'll just face them eventually tomorrow morning," with that she hummed a happy song and entered her apartment.

"Aw, TenTen," great, of all the time and people, she just have to meet Naruto, despite the fact that she's been trying to avoid him at all cost so that he wouldn't bring Itachi bring back painful memories. Or so she thought.

"Yes, Naruto?" she strained herself in a smile.

"You know, I met this weird guy that looks an awful lot like Ino,"

"Really?" she mustered another smile.

"Hm, he also has a headband from the hidden village of... hmm," he pin wheeled his brain for the village. "Somewhere on Earth," and cracked a laugh. "Wanna know something that happened while you were gone? About Neji?" surely this is something that would pique a girl's interest.

"What's with him when I was gone?" her hazel-coloured eyes fixed on his foxy face, waiting for a reply.

"I heard from Lee that he turned down a SOLO A-RANK MISSION to wait for you before you came here to pay a visit!"

She heaved a sigh, to hear something she's heard already. "Lee already told me that,"

"Oh... TenTen, you're back huh? What about Sasuke's brother?"

"Naruto... can you not go to Ichiraku's tomorrow? He's back in town, and I promised I'd have breakfast with him there, and seeing you would bring him back memories of the past,"

"Sure... I can agree you to that but not lunch! I'm having lunch there! And I'll try and avoid Uchiha as much as possible," Naruto gave her a 100% reliable grin, which really ceased her worries, pushing his personal feelings aside. After all that is the murderer of his best friend's family, the reason why he left, the reason why he is such a Sasuke in the first place.

"Thanks Naruto..." she wiped an imaginary sweat. "I thought it's going to be hard to convince you, to separate you from your beloved _ramen-chan,_" she rolled her eyes as she finished what she wanted to say.

"Night Tens," with that they left to their own rooms.

What they don't know is... that Itachi has regained half of his memory about the Akatsuki.

(The next day)

"Hey nii-san," she said, calling his title fluently.

"I'd thought we decided you call me Itachi, just Itachi or with kun," he tried to force his voice to sound funny but it just won't. He had a stressed smile distorting his features.

"Is everything alright?" TenTen asked, concerned, her face drew closer to his, tilted aside her chin closer to be precise.

"Nothing can be more perfect than this," Itachi sighed.

"I know something's bothering you, what is it? The beds? The cookings? Or..." she eyed him suspiciously, enough to creep him out. He thought she found out already. "You miss me?"

"Partially," he lied smoothly.

"Aww! How cute!" she feigned girliness. "Let's go have breakfast already!" she cling her arm around his and skipped to the ramen shop.

As the couple left, a spying eye stalked behind them. Bright honey coloured eyes glowered in the dark and blinked once when disturbed by a certain blonde man.

"You're finally here," Deidara whispered.

"What the fuck, you scared the devil out of me," Hidan said, feigning shock.

"Whatever, is your errand done?" Deidara asked creasing his eyebrows hoping they're done. "I'm sensing Itachi has recovered most of his memories about us," his eyes checked on the background checking if someone is eavesdropping. Spotted. The breath of a heaving jounin.

"I think you found your target," Hidan said, smiling grimly.

The bomb expert feigned calmness and walked to the direction of the hiding eavesdropper.

"Has he spotted me already?" Kakashi asked. "I'll just go now to be on the safe side," he performed a few hand signs and poofed into a puff of smoke, leaving no trace of him, other than his unread green book; the newest book in the Icha Icha tactic.

---

Deidara came back out of the hiding place, carrying a book, a green book to be exact and stopped in front of Hidan. "Look what I found," Deidara said in a sarcastic sing-song voice.

"A damned book," the silver haired man replied, frustrated.

"Let's see," the Ino replica said as he flipped through the pages and on the third page he found a name and the author. The author – Jiraiya – he gasped, the legenardy sannin. Then his eyes drew up spotting the name Hatake Kakashi written in cursive. He smirked, "I found our target, Hatake Kakashi,"

"I'll get him, you go do your job in Sunakagure with Sasori no danna,"

"I'll leave him up to you now, though I want to finish him up myself," he muttered after patting the religious man's shoulders.

"Damn," Deidara bit his lips. "I'll just have to wait for it when the mission of the 1-tailed beast is completed," he muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you have something else that you need to work on?" Hidan inquired.

"Nevermind," with that Deidara walked away to catch up with his partner who has left for the Hidden Sand.

"I'll have to spy on Itachi then," Hidan chuckled mischievously. "First, must go get scythe and catch the peeping tom,"

---

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi rushed in through the door. "They spotted me. The blonde one, they're going to get me... perhaps we can use me as a bait?"

"No, you'll stay with Jiraiya, they won't do you harm as long as he's with you, you need to be in one piece, I have bigger missions that need your help," the outwardly young woman said, her chin rested on her intertwined hands which formed an open rectangular block.

---

(Ichiraku)

Hidan entered the ramen shop, wanting to haunt Itachi. "1 Miso ramen," he said, holding back his normal colourful ordering language.

He took a glimpse at Itachi, drawing Itachi's attention to him and when it worked, Itachi's eyes bulged like he's seen a ghost.

"TenTen, can you...um, go get me some dango?"

"Sure," with that she left the shop.

"Hidan right?" Itachi asked, staring at him intently.

"Tch, at least you remembered my name,"

"Tell me about me... I remember recruiting a mad guy from the Earth country, Deidara... when I was in an organization called Akatsuki and I was pretty sure I remember seeing you and 99% sure that you're him," he said, refusing other options which is based on shutting up and ignoring.

"Not bad, your memories returned just in time,"

"Just in time?" Itachi asked, perplexed.

"Don't think we let you go for nothing... we didn't even let you go, try recalling that," his ramen was served. "I'll leave the crap for you to figure out instead of giving it away," with that he enjoyed his meal.

"Here, the dango you asked for," TenTen happily handed him his dango which he immediately accepted, laid it down on the table and slurped on the soup noisily, frustrated by his useless brain which isn't capable of extending memories. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing,"

"Is something troubling your mind?" she asked knowingly.

"No, it's really nothing," he hesitantly lied, wondering if he should share what's on his mind, but then decided he shouldn't.

"TenTen!" Lee yelled. "Tsunade-sama assigned an A-rank mission to our team," Lee said, without a single pant since he's used to running; this isn't even close to his usual warm-up.

"What?!" she exclaimed frantically. "I just returned!"

Lee shrugged innocently and said in a nonchalant voice. "I don't know, Shizune-nee-chan told me to get you and Neji,"

"OK, hey, shall I decline it?"

"TenTen, it's OK with me. You can... tend your missions," Itachi said in a willing expression. Behind him, Hidan smirked taking few glances at the couple and Lee.

"Fine," TenTen stretched her voice like groaning and left with Lee.

"Do you know more about m-," his voice trailed off as he stared at the empty place where a man in compressed silver hair has once sat.

(Tsunade)

"I want you to escort a feudal lord back to the land of snowfall **(IDK if this exists or not but oh well, if it doesn't, this is my made up land, K?)**; he's bearing a very important item back that is crucial it gets there safely,"

"What?" TenTen croaked, faintly.

Neji noticed how TenTen's reaction in receiving missions had changed drastically.

(With Itachi)

As the man walked, a girl followed behind her and when she reached him she poked him from the back making him jump physically and out of his thoughts as well.

"Itachi-san, Hokage-sama asked me to give you medical check up," she said, hiding the real mission.

"O.K," he sounded dizzy, but Ino amazingly ignored.

"Please follow me," she instructed and left for the hospital where Tsunade has already reserved a room for her to work through the process.

He laid down on the infirmary bed and allowed her to touch his temples, she gently rubbed them which felt comfortable that he fell asleep.

_"Nii-san, teach Sasuke how to shoot kunai precisely!" a kid cheerfully exclaimed. _

_"Maybe later, I need to do something else," he saw himself reply with a flat tone. He assumed the boy was his brother since he titled himself Sasuke. _

_"Why did you have to show me this?!" Sasuke yelled, his voice expressing solemn pain. "Why?!" following a series of cries. _

_"Kill the whole clan," a man with weather-beaten skin ordered activating his sharigans. _

_"Start the plan now. To take over the village," Fugaku ordered, secretively in his room but he saw himself eavesdropping outside. _

He felt a sting of pain on his skin and fluid shot through and he felt conscious again. He realized what the series of dream before was now. He regained his memory through this treatment. He found out the truth about him now. He demolished his clan but in benefit of the villagers, he now realized what this treatment was for now. The hokage is helping his regain his memory back. But there were still many missing pieces.

He fluttered his eyes open, heard the door shut quietly. He instantly knew that Ino left the room. _Thanks heaven. _

Night fell... the sky was a dusk, no stars lit tonight... it was all a blur of darkness nothing but open darkness. He felt lonely that there was no one with him at the time being. No moon light stream down through the window. The moon was obscure behind the dark clouds. The best time of the night to commit murder.

(The next 4 days at Tsunade's)

"WHAT?!" the angry hokage slammed her fist down on her table raging with fury. "The kazekage was kidnapped?!!!"

"Y-es," Shizune felt a chill of fear ran down her spine, even TonTon trembled in fear. "It was said to be the Akatsuki since the whole village was there as witness,"

"Send Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura out! S-rank!"

"H-hai," she did as told.

"And make sure you have Anbus around Itachi in case the Akatsuki get contact with him,"

_End of Chapter 14_

**Sorry... I thought I'd be updating this daily... the hiatus got in the way. Gomenasai! Anyways, congrats to me since I've acquired puppies!!! Cute little puppies!!! BTW, I was in a hurry to finish the damn geometry homework so this is probably rushed... hehe! **

**~TTFN**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Loss of what I've found****  
**_**Itachi U. & Tenten**_

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't updating for any of my other stories... I have a good reason, this time. And it's not because of my USB drive, this time, my laptop... something happened to the motherboard. It's like a nightmare repeating, last year, somewhere around my summer, my laptop monitor crashed!**

**R & R please! :)  
**

Chapter 15

* * *

A week has passed after the A-rank missioned was assigned to Team Gai. Just as they arrived, they were immediately assigned to an S-rank mission! She put up an eager face or tried to so Tsunade wouldn't think she's getting lazy after her mission with Itachi!

Her mind kept drifting off to Itachi during the S-rank mission. Even when she's fighting with An S-rank criminal from Akatsuki that she forgot to get excited when Neji hugged her or saved her from her fall when the fight was over. She's afraid his memories might return and he'd leave her.

They checked on their supposedly shark-like opponent whose corpse seems to look like someone from the sand! The same thing happened to Team Kakashi's other than the fact that they fought with another body of Kisame as well! **(A/N: I did a lot of thinking whether to put it another Akatsuki member but didn't know which so 2 Kisame clones sounded good to me.)**

(With Itachi)

2 day's pass and all of his memories had returned to him. He now has full understanding of who he really is. Therefore, he escaped to the woods and finished off the anbus that were assigned to spy on him there.

He didn't really want to leave but he still wants to be killed by Sasuke – or so he used to want. He left Konohagakure, leaving a note to TenTen. He left it at her house, leaving her a present, too, so he could put the message in there and she'd find it.

He asked the blacksmith or the people who makes the weapons and jewelries to make him a shuriken necklace made of platinum and silver in the shiny, lighter parts of the shuriken but the string was made of platinum which looks like it a silver string was wrapped around it.

What's on the note:

TenTen, I left… I'm sorry but my memories returned to me.  
I found out I'm an enemy to this village but I mean no harm. I've fallen in  
love with the environment back in the village we used to live. And I'd take  
you there someday again…

With love,  
Itachi

Satisfied with the hidden message 'I love you' and really meant what he wrote on the letter, he fold it in half to a triangle shape and pressed on the centre, and fold the corners to blunt them, forming an origami resembling a heart and on it he writes in red 'Open me'.

(With Team Gai)

It was already nightfall and the team camped deep in the wood which leads the area where the Akatsuki basement situates.

"We're to head to Akatsuki hideout… so we don't need to head to the dessert anymore right?" asked TenTen.

"Are you okay? You had it through your limit back there, TenTen," said Lee in a kind warming voice.

"I'm okay," she responded Lee by smiling at him then whispered. "I just want this mission to get over with,"

(With Tsunade)

The anbus disappeared right after they died but one survived and forced his weak body to go all over to the Hokage mansion to alert her that Itachi has left and has already regained his memory – all of it.

"This is perfect," said Tsunade. "We'll get more information in what they intend to do with the Bijuus they collect,"

"But I'm afraid the Akatsuki wouldn't immediately fill him in with the info he missed… I mean he just recovered," Shizune said after telling the Anbu that the group that they sent to Itachi was checked out. "And Ino was severely injured… I mean she was assigned to search his memory so it is natural for her to be attacked first. In Sakura's case, she would fight back and Itachi might have killed her," **(A/N: I know, last chapter it was Sakura who was helping with Itachi, but I forgot that Sakura is supposed to be in the mission to retrieve Gaara back, so I went back and make that change too! Gomen!) **

"Itachi wouldn't kill my subordinates,"

"But he killed the anbus,"

"The surviving anbu told us there was a presence of another with a high chakra but not as high as Itachi's trying to conceal himself," Tsunade reasoned. "So he wanted to make it realistic and finished off the all but seems to leave the leader out, and he did survive… tend to his wounds as best as you can, Shizune,"

"That was two days ago… and Ino has already gain conscious,"

"I bet they have already sucked out the bijuu out of the Jinchuuriki," the Hokage sighed as her mind wondered out the window.

(To Team Gai, in the morning now)

"1, 2, 3! Off!" the 4 members of Team Gai simultaneously took off the 5 seal barrier the Akatsuki has set up in various places. And their clones formed after unsealing the barrier, then Sakura crashed the huge boulder where the two S-Rank Criminal awaits for them, sitting on the Kazekage.

'_I so need to finish quickly! Can't believe we have to fight against ourselves! It's going to take a while! We have identical weapons, great! Perfect! Way to go in making my life more miserable!' _TenTen thought as she started throwing weapons at her clone, emitting more of them from her small scrolls she carries in her pant.

After half an hour's pass of fighting, Team Gai was finally able to finish off their opponent – themselves. Sakura and Chiyo's battle against the Third Kazekage was over too and it sure cause a big mess in the area! Chiyo used her regeneration power too, on Gaara and her grandson, Sasori died, also.

After escorting Gaara back to the Sand Village, they were finally able to return home! And it took 4 more days. In a total of a week, she missed out he was gone and was there when the Akatsuki sucked the One-tailed beast out of Gaara. But she didn't know… until she went back home.

"I'll go meet Itachi after I change… I can't let him see me in my, ugh, dirty state!" she laughed after taking at a glance of herself in her full view mirror. "I look horrible; my hair's a mess," oh well, she ran into the kitchen and made some coffee after taking 5 minutes looking for the instant coffee packs.

After the coffee's done, she turned on the T.V and sat on the couch. It was then she found the velvet case. She placed her mug on the coffee table in front of the couch and opened it and found the marvelously forged necklace. She quickly took it out of the case and hang it on her own neck and found the message.

"What?!" she yelled, furiously and really loud that Naruto could hear it all the way from the that wmemories? Impossible! He was fine, perfectly fine when I left him and it was only… how many days ago?" she asked herself, fingering the number of days she left him. "It was only one week!..." then thought how long it might have been. "Ok, so it's 7 days!!! But how?!!! Must report this to Hokage-sama!" with that she dashed out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

(At the Hokage mansion)

"Yes, I've already heard… you might want to check Ino at the hospital too. She was the first to be injured when he left… and he almost killed the Anbu that was the head for the squad set to spy on him," Tsunade said in a bored sound, trying to ease the Kunoichi a little.

"Is it true? Did he really regain his memory?" TenTen asked, her hands grasping the wooden desk. The pieces coming off a little as her grip grew tighter.

"It appears so,"

"But… how did he get the money to buy me platinum plus silver necklace… as far as I know the money we divided between ourselves that we collect was enough just for daily supplies…" luckily her hands released the poor desk and it went to its next victim, the shuriken necklace but she holds it lightly.

"That is… a mystery," Tsunade didn't want to tell her she was the one who lent the money, that would make it suspicious and TenTen would question her more.

"Tsunad-sama, Team 8 is here for their mission," Shizune informed and the three members of Team 8 entered the room, surprised to see TenTen alone… she couldn't possibly have a solo mission already.

"TenTen, would you excuse us?" Tsunade said and the kunoichi nodded then left.

"I want your team to track…"

So TenTen stopped by at the hospital.

The Yamanaka beauty laid at the bed, numbly, staring at the empty ceiling. Bored to death, she has nothing to do while at the hospital. And the visitors already left. Her mom has to run the shop while she is absent. Her dad was sent on a mission, and her teammates are on a mission too. Her sensei is spending time with Kurenai since she's pregnant. Everybody left already and she's all alone. Poor girl.

… _Knock… Knock… Knock…_

Whoever knocked on that door, she loved that person!

The door creak opened revealing TenTen. "Hey TenTen!"

"Hey Ino, how are you doing?" TenTen greeted as she laid the get-well bouquet on the bed side table. "I bought them off your florist… thought it might refresh you in one way or another,"

"Ooh! Tulips! My favorite!"

"Did he… acted… with animosity?" TenTen wanted to know… turning all sad.

Ino sadden herself too. "Not really… he had some… um, you know… he could've killed me but he didn't," she paused, hating the tension in the room. "Consider myself lucky," she tried to tease and TenTen did crack a small laugh.

"He left me a letter… saying he's regained his memory and would like to, someday, return back to where Tsunade-sama asked me to keep him and he also added With Love, Itachi," a streak of tear slid down her face on one side of her eye.

"Ooh! Can I see? Maybe I might be able to decode something…" she teased and accepted the crumbled sheet TenTen handed her. She carefully read it, first she didn't know she read it sideways and accidentally found the TenTen I Love You on the sides. "I think he really loves you TenTen, he just confessed to you,"

"But it's just With Love… any close friends would write something like that, I mean," she started panicking as she explained.

"No he wrote TenTen I love you, read it carefully," and when TenTen did, she did... she saw the message clearly, thanks to Ino or else she'll never know.

_End of Chapter 15  
_

_

* * *

_**I hope it's not too short... yeah, I'm in a hurry so it's probably not my best work. I have to go to this stupid tuition and I wrote this at an internet cafe on the way. They're in the same building... **

**~ TTFN! Uchihas1010hyuuga**


End file.
